


Motherly Guidance

by WestOrEast



Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feminization, Forced Feminization, Futanari, Girl Penis, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Nodoka knows just how both a girl and a boy should be raised. And she has a large, large stock of magical artifacts that can make Ranma into the very picture of a perfect child.
Relationships: Saotome Nodoka/Saotome Ranma
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	1. Chapter 1

**Motherly Guidance**

  
Nodoka looked down at the array of artifacts, teas, jewelry, scrolls and more she had ended up acquiring through various means. It was enough to take up the entire table. But none of it helped her decide which would best serve her means.  
  
Out in the yard, she could hear her masculine son practicing his martial arts, the grunts of effort as he did his kicks and punches. Nodoka raised her head a bit and looked out at the garden. Ranma was such a _good_ son. She was lucky to have such an attractive, loyal boy.  
  
A passing rain squall let water fall for ten seconds. And then Nodoka was looking at her _daughter_. And Nodoka thought she was lucky to have such an attractive, loyal daughter.  
  
In fact, Nodoka had to shift a bit and adjust her clothing as part of her _truly_ appreciated the sight of Ranma jumping around, making all of those flips and kicks with so much energy. She reached underneath the table and adjusted part of herself.  
  
Okay, why waste time dissembling to herself? Nodoka moved her steadily thickening horse cock into a more comfortable position, one that would give it room to grow without pressing against anything.  
  
Nodoka sighed as she stared down at the assembled artifacts. It really had been _quite_ bad luck that the one artifact that would curse the person who broke it was also the one that was the most fragile. And even gluing the stallion idol back together hadn’t done anything to get rid of the shaft between Nodoka’s legs.  
  
And the priest she had consulted had told her that the only way to actually get rid of the shaft was if Nodoka used it on another woman. Nodoka hadn’t gotten to the point where she was willing to ask any of her friends for assistance with it, and she wasn’t sure she ever would.  
  
Her daughter, on the other hand… Nodoka sipped from her tea as she watched Ranma dance around the yard, kicking and punching and warming up. The redhead looked _very_ attractive like that, as she bobbed and swayed. Some parts of her were swaying more than others. Well, Nodoka supposed it was good that her manly son didn’t wear a bra. But when her feminine daughter didn’t as well, it was very… distracting.  
  
Yes, that was one word for what Nodoka was feeling as she watched her daughter. Blushing, just a bit, Nodoka looked back down at the assembled magical items she had bought from the old estate. Maybe she could…  
  
Once the thought entered Nodoka’s mind, it refused to leave. And she even had the perfect artifact to use.

*******

“Thanks, Mom,” Ranma said, running a towel through his black hair. He picked up the tea cup and took a sip. “Mm, this tastes really good.”  
  
“Do you like it?” Nodoka asked, taking a sip from her own cup. “Maybe it’s the new tea pot I bought.”  
  
Ranma nodded and took another, much larger gulp of tea. Nodoka stifled a sigh. Despite her child’s many good points, a certain… indelicacy was a rather lingering problem. Although she thought she had an artifact that could fix that as well, in time.  
  
And it was alredy starting. The new tea pot really _did_ brew good tea. But it also had a certain effect, ne that Nodoka, as a woman, was quite immune to. Ranma would be immune to it as well if he turned into a girl, but Nodoka didn’t think that was too likely to happen.  
  
Nodoka didn’t try to look for signs of it happening. It would start to work soon enough. For now, she could just have a nice cup of tea with her only child.  
  
And in a few days, just possibly, Nodoka could look to see how Ranma was doing. If he was showing an attraction to certain foods. Anything salty or sticky. Or cucumbers. Or possibly even bananas, though that might be a bit too expensive on Nodoka’s budget.  
  
And then there were all of Nodoka’s other options as well, of course. _So_ many artifacts, all of which would look so _wonderful_ when she used them to turn Ranma into a girl who wanted everything her mother would give to her.  
  
Nodoka’s cock throbbed a bit at the thought of just what she would like to give her daughter. Or, depending on how things turned out, even her son.  
  
And, of course, Nodoka would have to make sure that she brought her child up properly, educating Ranma in how to be cultured and refined. Ranma already knew how to fight, and now Nodoka had to teach her child a bit more.  
  
She was looking forward to it, honestly.

*******

Nodoka was enjoying her bath. Not only was bathing nice, obviously, getting spend time with her son was enjoyable as well. Especially because it meant that Nodoka could see the progress over the past month. It was important to know how far she had gone, and how much further she still had to go, obviously!  
  
Ranma’s male form was starting to look somewhat feminine. A certain slenderness about the face, for one, with his cheeks narrowing and his chin becoming a tad more pointed. It wasn’t much yet, and if Nodoka hadn’t studied a set of photos from before the changes had started, she wouldn’t have been able to really tell the difference. But it was there.  
  
And there were other signs as well. Ranma was still well-muscled, almost as much as his father was. But there was a growing layer of softness over his muscles, one that Nodoka thought would be quite lovely to run her hands over and feel.  
  
And, of course, there were the breasts. Well, breasts might be a bit too generous when it came to what was on Ranma’s chest. It was more that the softness that was spreading over the rest of his body was more strongly present there, with just a bit of curve to be seen. But it was still _there_ , and Nodoka knew that her efforts were paying off.  
  
And now that her dear, sweet Ranma was starting to look a tad feminine, it was surely time for more aggressive steps to be taken. Ranma already had a small collection of female clothing for when he was a girl. And Nodoka thought it was time for her child to start wearing some of it all of the time. Not all the way to pink dresses and makeup. But panties were always nice to wear.  
  
Nodoka kept on staring as Ranma picked up a bucket of cold water. He dumped it over himself and shivered. Nodoka could sympathize. The cold water was _cold_ water. But it had some wonderful effects. Nodoka put her hands together and sighed as she stared at her daughter.  
  
The effects were even more pronounced in Ranma’s female form. Her breasts, for instance, were quite large. Quite large, and quite tempting, as they swayed back and forth, the cute pink nipples on each of them bobbing and swaying.  
  
And there was the rest of Ranma’s body as well. For some reason, the artifacts were working on her female state even more strongly than Ranma’s male form. She looked so _soft_ and huggable.  
  
And a lot more than huggable, for that matter. Nodoka was glad she was already in the bath, because her dick was starting to stiffen. And _that_ would be quite the topic of conversation for a relaxing family bath. Even if Ranma sometimes stayed sitting in the tub for _quite_ a while after Nodoka had gotten out herself. She tactfully didn’t ask about the reasons for that.  
  
Ranma climbed into the bath as well, and sighed in relief as his body turned back into a male. He looked up and smiled at Nodoka, who smiled back. She was glad that Ranma had agreed to these baths, even though he was at the age where that sort of thing stopped among mixed gender relationships. So it was a good thing that he could still be a she.  
  
“How are you doing today, Ranma?” Nodoka asked as she soaked in the hot water.  
  
Some more or less innocuous conversation passed, even if Ranma did trail off from time to time when Nodoka sat upright, revealing her upper body and, especially, her wet, glistening breasts. Nodoka felt fairly proud over how shapely she still was, even in middle-age. And the fact that Ranma obviously liked what he saw was a nice balm to the soul.  
  
The calm, slightly lustful atmosphere was helped by the incense Nodoka was burning. She found it to be a major source of calm and relief no matter the occasion. But especially now, given that it was some special suggestibility incense. And so long as Nodoka made sure she was the one to give the suggestions, there shouldn’t be any problems at all.  
  
“Ranma,” Nodoka finally said as the conversation wound down, “have you considered a change in what you wear?”  
  
“Like what?” Ranma asked, looking up from his chest, the slight frown he had vanishing.  
  
“I’m sure you know about my… condition,” Nodoka said, waving at her crotch. It was a good thing the water was a bit murky, so Ranma couldn’t see that Nodoka was at half-mast as she talked.  
  
Ranma nodded, his eyes flicking down. He shifted around a bit, and Nodoka felt his legs brushing against her.  
  
“I’ve found that my panties still hug me quite nicely, even with the large size of my… curse,” Nodoka said. “While a pair of boxers I tried on didn’t help me at _all_.” She looked at her son, who had faint red marks on his cheeks. “Have you considered wearing panties as well? They would surely fit your male form, and feel nice and snug around you. And as a girl, you would look _so_ cute in them.”  
  
In fact, Nodoka thought that Ranma would look cute in panties no matter what gender he was. But there was no reason to bring that up just yet. It could wait until later, and for when Ranma was even cuter than he was now.  
  
“Panties?” Ranma asked, looking unsure. “What are you talking about, Mom?” He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m a _guy_.”  
  
“I know you are,” Nodoka said, her head bobbing up and down. “And anyone who sees you will know what you are as well.” Especially once her plans more fully developed, she thought but didn’t say. “But just _think_ about it, please. How much more comforting it would be not to have to deal with all of _that_ hanging out all of the time.”  
  
Ranma shifted around and breathed in and out. Exactly what Nodoka wanted to happen, given the incense in the air. Finally, he sighed.  
  
“Okay, maybe,” Ranma moaned. “But no girly stuff, okay?”  
  
“Don’t worry,” Nodoka said, leaning across the tub and patting Ranma on the cheek. “I’ll make sure that it looks wonderful on you.”  
  
Not that she would have to try too hard, because everything always looked wonderful on her son. And on her daughter. Yes, Nodoka would just have to pick up a pair of solid green panties or the like, and her boy would look excellent wearing them.  
  
And after he had gotten used to them, and the multiple benefits they offered over boxers, it would be time for the next step. Especially as, all the while, Nodoka worked on him, turning him into the beautiful, refined girl she knew she could make him into.

*******

  
“It’s bad enough wearing high heels as a girl,” Ranma groused as his feet clacked against the floor. “But as a guy?”  
  
Nodoka shared some of Ranma’s distaste for what had happened to him. And she knew it was her own fault. If only she had thought ahead a bit more, and realized that the cursed high heels were, well, cursed. And couldn’t be removed even when brought inside.  
  
It offended Nodoka’s sensibilities to have someone wearing shoes inside of the house. But there was also nothing she could do about it until the curse was lifted. And she _had_ known all the facts of the matter, she just hadn’t put them together until she had unjustly scolded Ranma for wearing shoes indoors.  
  
At least it was working. Ranma was quite obviously getting better at walking in high heels. Well he had to be, really. There wasn’t another option.  
  
“I’m sorry, Ranma,” Nodoka said, meaning every word, “but it just won’t lift the curse until you’re as good as can be at walking in high heels.”  
  
“Really high heels,” Ranma groused. “Man, I should have gone to that party with you as a guy.”  
  
Nodoka agreed with the first part of Ranma’s complain but not the second. The cursed high heels would steadily grown a higher and higher heel until Ranma was _very_ good at walking in even higher heels than Nodoka had ever even tried. But if Ranma had gone to meet Nodoka’s friends as her son instead of her daughter, how would she have gotten Ranma into the heels?  
  
And besides, Ranma had looked even cuter than normal in her red high heels and orange dress. Nodoka had gotten quite stiff staring at her daughter, and had been glad for a chance to cool down before she did anything she could later regret.  
  
“And I can’t go out like this, either,” Ranma kept on complaining. “What are people going to think when they see me?”  
  
Nodoka thought there were only fifty-fifty odds that anyone who saw Ranma would realize that they were looking at a boy, instead of a rather well-built girl. The artifacts really were working wonders on her son. Now if only she could convince him to start wearing a dress even when he was a boy, that would be just _wonderful_.  
  
Ranma had grown fairly slender. He had even noticed it, and had groused about losing his masculine physique. Nodoka approved quite highly, especially because of how soft and smooth his skin was now. The muscles were still there, underneath his skin, but they weren’t nearly as pronounced as they had been.  
  
And Ranma’s face was resembling his girl-form’s features more and more. Not with eye or hair color, obviously. But he was looking cuter every day. And _that_ was something that he hadn’t noticed, Ranma not being one for paying attention to mirrors. He still had a way to go to match the cute perfection of his female form, but even now, Nodoka’s cock stirred whenever she thought about how cute Ranma looked.  
  
And there were other changes as well. The daily baths were still happening, and Nodoka had an excellent chance to study her son’s changes. His breasts were undeniably (except to Ranma, who still thought he just needed a few more hours of exercise each day) coming in. They were still quite small, but Nodoka was thinking about how a training bra might be just the thing to give Ranma in a week or so.  
  
And there was his cock. Ranma’s penis had never matched Nodoka’s, as she was literally hung like a horse. But it had still steadily shrunk. Certainly in its soft state, and possibly erect, too. Nodoka hadn’t been able to think of a reason why she would need to see her son rock hard, and could only take a guess as to how erect he was based off of what she saw in the bath.  
  
Yes, Ranma’s male form was coming along _quite_ nicely. Nodoka thought it might be time to start doing some sexual training as well, in addition to all of the physical and behavioral training. Possibly she could leave out some magazines of a… certain nature where Ranma could find them.  
  
And then there was the girl half. Nodoka thought that Ranma’s girl body was going even better than his male half. Nodoka’s daughter just looked so _cute_ these days. Especially when she was using the makeup skills that Nodoka had taught her. Nodoka hoped that someday soon, Ranma would even be using those skills as a guy. He would look so _good_ in a bit of subtle makeup. So very, very good. Nodoka was getting excited just thinking about it, in fact.  
  
Ranma’s girl half looked _so_ soft and _so_ feminine now. Cute and tiny and stacked. Nodoka knew she got hard looking at her daughter, and she knew that Ranma had caught her looking. The blush on Ranma’s cheeks made that quite obvious. But Ranma had yet to say anything, and just looked away whenever she saw Nodoka’s massive shaft start to stir to life.  
  
Nodoka sighed. Life really was going quite well, she thought, as she stared at her son as he walked around the house in high heels.  
  
“Don’t worry, Ranma,” Nodoka said, laying a hand on Ranma’s slim shoulders. “You’re so good at any kind of physical challenge. I’m certain you’ll become an expert in walking in high heels in no time.”  
  
“I don’t want to become an expert,” Ranma grumbled, without any heat in it. “But thanks, Mom.”  
  
“Anything for my boy,” Nodoka said. “And as an apology, I’ll be making you your favorite.”  
That brightened Ranma up. It made Nodoka smile as well. It always felt nice to see her son happy. Especially when he was happy over having his new favorite food. A mixture of vegetables and pork, all around a long, chopped cucumber, with a delicious white sauce drizzled over the entire thing. Nodoka had come up with the recipe herself, and she was quite proud of it.  
  
Nodoka doubted that Ranma knew what the salty sauce she used in making the meals were. If so, he had kept remarkably quiet over eating Nodoka’s cum a few times every week. Nodoka planned to tell him, but now for a while. Once he was … properly inclined to liking what his mother gave him, she would. But why ruin things by revealing them too early?

*******

“Ranma?” Nodoka asked, putting a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Open wide.”  
  
Ranma squirmed around on her bed, staring up at her mother. Her face was _bright_ red and it looked _very_ cute. Nodoka wanted to see more of that face. But she also wanted her cock sucked. And between the two, she knew what she was going to end up doing.  
  
Nodoka was straddling Ranma’s torso, hovering above her stomach. Nodoka’s thick, hard cock was on full display, laying between Ranma’s breasts, the medial ring rubbing against her daughter’s cleavage. And the tip of it was pressing against Ranma’s chin. It would be the prefect position for the fabled boob and blow job.  
  
“Mom…” Ranma whined a bit, shifting around underneath Nodoka, “this is so _embarrassing_.”  
  
“But it will feel so good,” Nodoka promised, running her hands along the upper portion of Ranma’s body, touching her daughter’s shoulders and breasts. “Trust me, sweetie.”  
  
Underneath Nodoka’s words were the tingling of the wind chimes in the open window. Personally, Nodoka didn’t see how wind chimes and an increase in sexual desire were related. But they did work, and she was going to use them.  
  
Ranma shifted around a bit, her cheeks almost as red as her hair. Then she lifted her hands up and rested them on Nodoka’s thighs. Nodoka smiled, knowing how good of a sign this was.  
  
Both mother and daughter were completely naked. And even though Ranma was quite obviously the most beautiful girl in the world, Nodoka liked to think that she still came in at a respectable second place. She stroked her daughter’s hair, patiently waiting for Ranma to become ready for the next step. There was no point in pushing her dear daughter too hard, obviously. That could just end up ruining the entire thing.  
  
“Do I have to be naked for this?” Ranma asked, squirming around underneath Nodoka. And that felt _very_ nice. “It’s so embarrassing.”  
  
“Yes, Ranma,” Nodoka said. “I’m feeling horny because of your body. And knowing that you’re completely naked will help me get off faster.” She ran a finger down Ranma’s cheek and neck, and circled her fingertip around Ranma’s nipple. “And don’t you want to get this over and done with?”  
  
Nodoka actually doubted that Ranma did. She could smell the arousal that was drifting off of her daughter. The wet, needy smell of a girl that needed an orgasm. An orgasm that Nodoka was certain Ranma was only going to get through her.  
  
The temporary tattoo of denial that Nodoka had applied would make sure of that. Yes, it also let Ranma push past while training, which was the reason Ranma had accepted it. But it also made sure that just as the pain couldn’t grow too much, neither could any pleasure Ranma felt. Nodoka _knew_ that Ranma hadn’t managed to cum once since it had been applied.  
  
Ranma pushed her breasts together around Nodoka’s cock. Then she lifted her mouth, and, after a second’s hesitation, took the flared tip of Nodoka’s cock into her mouth. Nodoka sighed at the wonderful feeling.  
  
“Good girl,” Nodoka said, stroking her daughter’s hair, “you’re such a sweet, obedient girl for your mother.”  
  
And she gave Ranma a bright, wide smile. Ranma flushed a bit as she stared up at the smile, and then got to work.  
  
This was the first time something like this had happened. But Nodoka _knew_ Ranma was familiar with the general idea. The large number of sexually explicit works she had acquired and left laying around the house had been moved, sometimes to entirely different rooms. And sometimes, when Ranma vanished for long periods, she would return red-face and panting, a wild look in her eyes as she made sure not to rub her thighs together. Nodoka never, ever commented on that, but she knew what it meant.  
  
Nodoka thought that it just might be about time to remove the tattoo. If Ranma did a good job taking care of her mother’s horse cock, she decided. If Ranma made her cum, then the redheaded beauty would be allowed to cum. And after two entire weeks of denial, Nodoka thought that Ranma would have a truly _amazing_ orgasm.  
  
Nodoka was looking forward to an excellent orgasm herself. Ranma may not have had a great deal of skill in taking care of Nodoka’s cock. But she was throwing just as much energy into it as she ever did, and, of course, she was a sexy, naked redhead. And she was Nodoka’s daughter. That was a combination of factors that _guaranteed_ that Nodoka was going to enjoy whatever ended up happening.  
  
Nodoka started to slide back and forth a bit, pushing her cock in and out of Ranma’s mouth and in between her tits. The feeling of her medial ring felt _quite_ nice, pressing against Ranma’s soft, fat breasts. Ranma squealed in surprise, feeling her mother’s shaft sliding into her mouth. But she didn’t pull away.  
  
In fact, on the second thrust, Nodoka felt Ranma’s tongue pressing against her shaft. And that was _truly_ wonderful, feeling Ranma licking her. Nodoka sighed, and patted the side of Ranma’s face, smiling down at her.  
  
“You’re doing _such_ a good job, Ranma,” Nodoka said, meaning every single word. “You’re making me feel so good.”  
  
“Good,” Ranma said. She seemed a bit distracted, though. And Nodoka could feel her squirming underneath her. Nodoka was sure that if she reached back, she would find a wet, dripping pussy that would easily part to allow her fingers access.  
  
And possibly more than her fingers. But Nodoka didn’t think that Ranma was ready for that yet. Even if the thought of burying as much of her cock into her daughter’s tight, wet pussy as she could sounded so, _so_ appealing to her _._ Or, for that matter, burying as much of her cock into her son’s tight, hot ass sounded just as nice. And Nodoka had a special herbal ointment that should let Ranma take even more of her horse cock than most people could.  
  
Nodoka stared down in happiness at her daughter as Ranma did some truly wonderful work. Her boobs were so _soft_. Except for one part, Nodoka thought with a smile, twirling her finger around one of Ranma’s nipples, seeing it bend from side to side. _That_ was nice and firm. Very nice and firm.  
  
And Ranma’s mouth was excellent as well. She wasn’t terribly skilled, but Nodoka was hardly going to hold _that_ against her daughter. Heh, there were other things she wanted to press against Ranma.  
  
But for now, she just had to focus on letting her daughter pleasure her thick, hard, horse cock. A cock that was steadily drooling precum into Ranma’s mouth as well. That made things even better, as Ranma swallowed from time to time, drawing Nodoka’s cock deeper into her mouth with every go.  
  
Nodoka realized she was going to cum soon. That her darling daughter’s mouth and breasts were so good that she was going to orgasm straight into Ranma’s mouth. And just the _thought_ of doing that made the orgasm get that much closer for Nodoka.  
  
And as Ranma ran her tongue along the rim of her mother’s animal cock, that was enough to push Nodoka over the edge. She was finally, after so long spent masturbating to the thought of it, getting to cum from her devoted daughter’s attentions. And it was _marvelous_.  
  
Nodoka moaned as she came. It was a _good_ orgasm. And Ranma was getting every single drop of it. Most of it into her mouth, too,  
  
Ranma gasped in surprise, which quickly turned into a gargle, as her mouth was filled up with her mother’s semen. Her eyes bulged in surprise as she finally got to taste her mother’s semen, undiluted with any other kind of food.  
  
And Nodoka was watching closely enough to see the shiver of delight that was shooting through Ranma’s body as she tasted her mother’s salty, sticky semen as it covered her tongue. Ranma closed her mouth and swallowed, apparently not thinking to spit it out. Then, after her throat worked for a few minutes, her jaw fell back open, and Nodoka could see her daughter’s tongue again.  
  
There was still a thin, patchy film of semen on Ranma’s tongue. But most of it was just _gone_ , vanished into Ranma’s stomach. Oh, there were a few dribbles on Ranma’s chin and cheeks, were the semen had overflowed. But there wasn’t very much.  
  
“Oh, Ranma,” Nodoka said, petting her daughter’s head, “that was _wonderful_.” She smiled and applied a bit more pressure. “You did such a _wonderful_ job, my dear.”  
  
“T-thanks,” Ranma said, her voice a bit rough. “I really…” Ranma shivered, her body twitching between Nodoka’s thighs. “Um, can I… can I have some privacy right now?”  
  
“Why?” Nodoka asked, reaching behind herself and running her fingers down Ranma’s smooth, flat stomach, feeling her fingers brushing through some red hair. “Are you feeling horny, and need to masturbate?”  
  
Ranma went bright red at that, and whipped her head to the side so she didn’t have to meet her mother’s gaze. Nodoka chuckled, knowing that she had got it in one. Her fingers went a bit lower down, and found some soft, wet flesh. She stroked it, feeling Ranma’s lower lips part around her finger and try to suck her in deeper. She didn’t let her daughter’s lewd body do so, and instead, just kept on playing with the outside of Ranma’s pussy, paying a bit of attention to her clit as well.  
  
“Momma, please,” Ranma begged, starting to _really_ thrash around underneath Nodoka. The older woman was almost thrown off of her daughter. “It’s, it’s,” Ranma closed her eyes and tried to press her hips against Nodoka’s fingers, “I _need_ to cum. I can’t keep on going like this!”  
“Of course, Ranma,” Nodoka said, not-so-secretly thrilled at how cute Ranma looked begging like this. “Just,” Nodoka stood up, her half-hard cock swinging from side to side, “roll over and let me erase that old mark.”  
  
Nodoka didn’t _have_ to have put the tattoo right on the small of Ranma’s back, just above her butt. But she still had. Mostly because it meant that Nodoka had gotten to put a _very_ firm hand on Ranma’s butt (to steady her) as she had pressed the patch down.  
  
And now Nodoka was going to get to do it all over again. And with how Ranma was feeling this time, Nodoka thought that she could get away with _quite_ a bit of groping as she erased the tattoo. And then, possibly, she would offer Ranma some tips on how to masturbate as a woman. Assuming Ranma’s hour-long sessions didn’t tell her all that she needed to know already.  
  
One of Nodoka’s hands sank down into Ranma’s fat ass. Nodoka sighed, and Ranma moaned as her mother groped her. Nodoka leaned forward and started rubbing at the tattoo, even as she started to knead and squeeze the firm cheek in her hand. Her daughter had such a lovely body. And Nodoka was so happy to get to feel it underneath her. And she hoped that Ranma would end up underneath far more than her hands, as well.  
  
“Just hold still, Ranma,” Nodoka said, as she rubbed back and forth along Ranma’s butt. “It’s pretty hard to get rid of this, but just let me work.”  
  
Nodoka loved this. But she was already planning about what would have to happen later. Ranma’s mouth was amazing, obviously. There wasn’t the slightest question there to be had. But there was more to Ranma than her mouth. There were her large, soft breasts. There was her firm ass, that swayed from side to side so _nicely_ in the high heels Ranma wore more and more often. And, of course, there was her sweet, juicy fruit, that Nodoka would love to sample.  
  
And Nodoka wanted grandchildren.


	2. Chapter 2

**Motherly Guidance Chapter Two**

  
Nodoka stretched and sighed. The sun was just above the horizon, turning the puffy clouds overhead a beautiful rose color and life was generally _good_. Especially with the day Nodoka had lined up. Oh yes, if everything went according to plan, then today was going to be just _amazing_.  
  
“Mom?” A tired voice asked behind her. Nodoka turned her head to look at Ranma as he stumbled out from his bedroom, rubbing his eyes and yawning. “You’re up early.”  
  
“So are you,” Nodoka replied, looking at her only child. “Getting some early-morning practice in?”  
  
“Yeah,” Ranma said tiredly, leaning against the doorframe and covering his mouth with his hand as he yawned again. “I’ve been slacking off too much.”  
  
Despite his words, he didn’t seem to be in any hurry to start working out. Nodoka took the time to look over her son once more. And the look was _always_ worthwhile.  
  
Ranma was getting slimmer. He still had a decent amount of muscle on his body, but his shoulders weren’t as broad as they had been, and his waist was a bit narrower. The change was only really noticeable because Nodoka had compared his body to some photos she had taken when he had first come to live with her, but Nodoka still _had_ noticed the slow change of the days working on her child’s body.  
  
And she quite like what she saw. Not just with his generally leaner build, but everything else as well. And she liked what Ranma was willing to do, as well. So far, he was far more sexually adventurous, or at least more pliant, in his female form. But Nodoka had every plan to try her child to be perfectly obedient to her sexual urges. Sure, Ranma was already willing to give Nodoka a combination titjob and blowjob, but that was only as a girl. And Nodoka wasn’t sure if Ranma would even be willing to do it again, either.  
  
And as a boy? Nope, Nodoka still had a long, long way to go before her child would be willing to do anything with Nodoka’s horse cock as a boy. But he would. Nodoka was sure that, in time, Ranma would become willing to do anything and everything Nodoka wanted him or her to do. After all, what child shouldn’t listen to what their mother told them?  
  
“Mom?” Ranma asked. In a tone that said he was asking _again_.  
  
“Hm?” Nodoka shook her head. “I’m sorry, dear, I was thinking of something else.”  
  
“Right,” Ranma said, giving her a strange look. “Anyway, mind getting breakfast started?”  
  
“Of course not,” Nodoka said. “Although one of these days you’re going to need to learn how to cook on your own.”  
  
“I learned on my training trip,” Ranma said, starting to do some katas. Nodoka felt no shame about letting her eyes run over his body as he started to exercise. “I’m just not any good.”  
  
“That wasn’t under my teaching,” Nodoka said, the Ranma in front of her momentarily eclipsed by the image of Ranma, as either a boy or a girl, in a naked apron, pressed up against Nodoka, with her cock firmly lodged in Ranma’s ass as she taught her child how to properly cook. “I’m sure I can show you all kinds of new things.”  
  
Ranma didn’t respond, already starting to move and sway through his various katas. Nodoka stayed looking at her son for a moment longer, before stepping inside. She might as well get started with the day. And with making Ranma into the perfect mother. It was a long road, but the destination would surely be worth it.

*******

“Ranma,” Nodoka said, looking at her son, “would you mind hearing a personal critique?”  
  
“Um,” Ranma said, tilting his head to the side and looking confused. “I guess not?”  
  
“Good,” Nodoka said. “I’m very proud that you’ve been wearing high heels and enhancing your feminine appeal.” Ranma made a bit of a face at that, and Nodoka supposed she couldn’t blame him for that. As a man, or at least someone who looked like a man at the moment, Ranma wouldn’t want to hear about how feminine he looked sometimes. Oh, if only he knew what Nodoka had planned. “But you don’t spend enough time as a girl to really get enough practice in.” Nodoka took another sip of her tea. “Have you thought about trying them on as a boy, too?”  
  
“What?” Ranma asked, squealed, really, sitting bolt upright and staring at his mother with a shocked expression on his face. “As, as a guy? Why would I do that? That’s, that’s…” Ranma’s grasp of vocabulary failed him, and he stared at his mother with a shocked, and kind of outraged, face.  
  
“I know it’s not something that would normally be considered,” Nodoka said, beginning to wonder if she had pushed too far, “but you really should think about it, so that the next time we go out to a fancy event together, you don’t-.”  
  
“No,” Ranma said, crossing his arms underneath his chest and outright scowling at his mother. “There’s no way I’m doing something like that.” He shifted from side to side. “Not after how long it took to get out of that pair two weeks ago.”  
  
Nodoka sighed heavily. Maybe she had gone too far. She certainly had with those cursed high heels And she had even found an enchanted pair of high heels that would grow to fit Ranma’s feet in his male body and shrink to fit her female form. And, of course, have one or two other little effects that would make Ranma look so _nice_ as he was trained in the proper method of walking.  
  
“I see,” Nodoka said, deciding to revisit the issue next week. “I’m sorry for asking something so… unpleasant of you.”  
  
“Well,” Ranma muttered, settling down a bit. “Thanks for realizing that.” He ran his hand through his hair, which was starting to look a lot more glossy ever since he had started using the same shampoo as both a guy and as a girl. “Just… did you really think I want to do that kind of thing, Mom?”  
  
Nodoka rather thought he would. After all, he wore high heels as a girl, without any problems. Maybe there was something to the theory that had been forming in Nodoka’s mind that Ranma really strongly differentiated between what he did as a boy and what he did as a girl. As a girl, well, Nodoka _loved_ having Ranma’s boobs wrap around her horse-like cock and having her daughter suck away at the tip of her dick.  
  
While as a bot, Nodoka had yet to get even a handjob from her son. It was a pity that the divide was there, but Nodoka had high hopes for wearing Ranma’s resistance down so that he would be properly pliable for Nodoka’s urges, whatever gender he currently was.  
  
And, for that matter, Nodoka had high hopes for her plans to erase a lot of the differences between Ranma’s boy form and his girl form. Obviously, there’d still be _some_. A penis and a vagina would stay, clearly. But for everything else…. Yes, Nodoka quite liked the idea of only being able to tell which gender her only child was at the moment if Ranma was naked. She liked the idea quite a bit.  
  
As Nodoka felt her cock stir to life, she realized she had drifted away in thought for quite some time. She shook her head and looked at Ranma. He wasn’t looking back at her, and was instead focused on gobbling down a third helping of breakfast. What a waste, when there were _such_ better things he could be eating.  
  
And Nodoka had to force herself again to get her mind back on track. There was a lot of work to do today, and it couldn’t get done fantasizing about Ranma. Even the activities that _involved_ Ranma wouldn’t get done just by thinking about how nice they would be.  
  
“Leave your dishes in the sink,” Nodoka said, standing up and making sure that her robe was properly fastened around her. It wouldn’t do to have a large bulge standing right out in front of her son’s face. Not yet, at least. “I’ll be upstairs if you need me.”  
  
Upstairs, looking over her collection of artifacts and thinking about how best to use them to properly feminize her child. But there was no reason to burden Ranma with those kinds of details.  
  
Nodoka didn’t want to stress Ranma out, after all. What kind of mother would do something like that?

  
*******

  
Nodoka smiled widely as she hovered over Ranma’s body. Her daughter looked so beautiful, laying flat on her front, legs spread and arms loosely hanging at her sides. And it was a good thing Ranma’s face was pressed up against a pillow, because otherwise she might see the large tent forming in front of Nodoka’s crotch.  
  
How could Nodoka _not_ be aroused in a situation like this? Ranma just looked so _amazing_ , naked. And Nodoka could touch Ranma to her heart’s content. After all, this special cream needed to be rubbed into _all_ of Ranma’s skin, from her scalp to her toes. And why would Ranma pass up a chance to do something that would make her stronger?  
  
And it would, it really would. Nodoka had tried the cream out on her own forearm, slowly rubbing it into her skin. And it _did_ make her skin harder to bruise. It also made Nodoka’s skin quite, quite soft and she thought that maybe she was just a _bit_ more sensitive now. It would be nice if that was replicated on Ranma’s skin as well, though Nodoka would settle for her skin to just be softer to touch.  
  
And regardless of what happened, Nodoka was still getting to touch her beautiful baby girl. And how could _that_ ever be bad?  
  
Ranma stirred underneath Nodoka’s hand, her leg twitching slightly. Nodoka dug her hands down into Ranma’s thigh a bit more firmly, really working the cream in. Ranma’s muscles were slowly slackening underneath her hands as she both massaged her daughter and rubbed cream into her skin. She was quite sure that Ranma would be left completely and utterly relaxed by the time Nodoka was done with her.  
  
Nodoka, on the other hand, would be very, very tense. One certain point of her was, at least. Her dick was so, so hard as she looked down at her daughter’s body. Ranma was beautiful from any angle. Especially with her skin slightly glistening from where Nodoka had already rubbed the ointment in. The cream looked white as Nodoka applied it (and Nodoka could think of something else that was white and sticky that she’d like to rub into her child’s skin), but once it properly soaked in, it made the skin gleam, like Ranma had been lightly brushed with oil. It made her already tempting body look so much more appealing.  
  
“How are you feeling, Ranma?” Nodoka asked, looking up a bit as she dug her fingers into the meat of Ranma’s thigh.  
  
“Really nice,” Ranma said drowsily. Nodoka was sure that her eyes were closed, and there certainly wasn’t a single sign of tension in her body. “You feel great, Mom.”  
  
“And I’ve still got plenty of skin left to do,” Nodoka said, keeping the lust out of her voice. “Just stay there and let Mommy do her job.”  
  
Nodoka wondered if Ranma would be going to sleep soon. Her child looked so quiet and peaceful when they were sleeping. Which, even though she loved Ranma, was quite the change.  
  
Another idea entered Nodoka’s mind. What if Ranma went to sleep, all nice and relaxed? And completely and utterly naked? Nodoka’s cock stirred as she thought about climbing onto the table, over Ranma’s body, and then, with how relaxed Ranma was, she could slid into any hole she wanted. Maybe Nodoka could even get a bit of hot water, and then fuck her _son_. That was going to happen sooner or later, obviously, but… no, that was too much, too fast. Fucking Ranma at _all_ , as either gender. It was a lovely, _lovely_ idea, but Nodoka had to play the slow game here.  
  
And massaging every inch of Ranma’s body would be good enough for one day. After all, Nodoka had only made it up Ranma’s legs so far. There was still all the rest of her body to do. Her butt for one. Nodoka was _very_ interested in her daughter’s rear. It looked so big and firm and tempting, and was so _close_ to her hands. Nodoka’s fingers flexed a bit and she dug down into the meat of Ranma’s thigh as she tried to keep herself under control. Calm, she had to stay calm, and not just start molesting her daughter. No matter how tempting and lewd of a body she had.  
  
Nodoka worked on autopilot for a while, squirting more cream into the palm of her hand and rubbing it into Ranma’s skin. Her cock was so hard it _ached_. And she knew just how good it would feel to bury it inside of her daughter’s body. But now wasn’t the time. Nodoka just needed to focus on what was important. And then, in the fullness of time, she would take care of her own needs, even if it was just with her hands instead of any one of her daughter’s wet, tight, hot holes.  
  
And really, who would ever pass down the chance to do what Nodoka was currently doing to Ranma? Getting to thoroughly touch the redhead’s wonderful, naked body? Touch every single centimeter of it, over and over again as she rubbed the cream in? Nodoka knew that some people would _pay_ to get to do this kind of thing. And, admittedly, later they would fuck whoever they were paying, but Nodoka knew just how _wrong_ it would be to give her child money in exchange for fucking them. There was such a thing as _standards_ , after all.  
  
Nodoka had moved up along Ranma’s body as she thought. And now she was so _close_ to her daughter’s pussy. And with how widely spread Ranma’s legs were, Nodoka could get a very, very good look at her daughter’s pussy. And it was quite the tempting sight. A hint of red fur, though the angle Nodoka had wasn’t very good for seeing that kind of detail. But it was _very_ good at seeing those plump lower lips, that would certainly feel so, so good when they were wrapped around Nodoka’s cock.  
  
Nodoka licked her lips and moved her hand a bit. After all, she had to get _every_ centimeter of Ranma’s body, didn’t she? And that included her pussy. No, no Nodoka had to keep herself under control. She’d get to Ranma’s pussy soon enough. But first… Nodoka’s gaze lifted a little bit. First, she was going to make sure that her daughter’s ass was completely taken care of. And then, once that was done, Nodoka could move her hands a bit, and make sure that Ranma’s pussy was covered in the cream. And oh, how Nodoka hoped that it actually _would_ make Ranma’s skin more sensitive. If it did, then Nodoka had _just_ the right artifact to help with that.  
  
Nodoka had just the right thing to help with _all_ of Ranma’s problems. Even the problems that Ranma wouldn’t admit to, and didn’t think she had. That was one of the duties of a mother, after all, wasn’t it? To make sure that she looked out for her child.  
  
And Nodoka was going to keep _such_ a close eye on Ranma.

*******

  
Nodoka sighed in happiness as she looked down at her son’s head. The hot bath felt so _relaxing_. Like all of her cares and worries were just floating away. And she hoped that Ranma felt the same.  
  
“It’s been a long day,” Ranma said, wincing as he rubbed at his midsection.  
  
“Yes,” Nodoka agreed, nodding her head up and down as much as she could. “But it’s almost over.” She rested her hand over Ranma’s, rubbing against his body. “And you should be feeling _so_ much better tomorrow.”  
  
Physically, at least. Nodoka thought that there still might be a heated argument between the two of them tomorrow. But she was still going to stand firm. Ranma would have to see sense, and stop hurting himself like this during training.  
  
Nodoka knew how dangerous training could be, obviously. But there was dangerous, and then there was _dangerous_. And with the risks Ranma had been taking lately, pushing his body harder and harder to try and make up for his decreasing muscle mass, he was starting to cross the line. Nodoka counted both herself and Ranma lucky that all that had happened was that he had gotten bent over a railing when he had mistimed a leap. And that the cream (reapplied every other day) had meant he hadn’t even bruised.  
  
But Nodoka was too worried about what the _next_ incident would be like to let this keep on happening. Ranma was going to have to cut back on how much he worked out every day, and that was final. Especially because it wouldn’t help. He could work out as much or as little as he liked, and his musculature would keep on shrinking, turning him lithe and feminine.  
  
And things had already progressed quite a long way towards that point. Nodoka wasn’t a very well-built woman, but Ranma’s shoulders were still a tad smaller than hers. And while his limbs might have been more considerably more well-muscled than hers, Nodoka knew that wouldn’t last forever. Bit by bit, his male form was coming to match his female form. And wouldn’t that be wonderful? Nodoka certainly thought so.  
  
“Oh Ranma,” Nodoka said, going back to an earlier thought. “You gave me such a start when you fell over like that.” She pulled her son into a hug against her, her front pressing against his back. “When you didn’t get up…” Nodoka made sure that Ranma felt the entirely genuine shudder that ran through her at the memory.  
  
“Don’t worry, Mom,” Ranma said, patting her hand underneath the swirling water that surrounded them. “It won’t happen again.”  
  
Well, yes, Nodoka knew _that_. But her plans to make sure that never happened were quite a bit different than whatever plans Ranma had.  
  
But that was an argument for tomorrow. Right now, Nodoka looked down at her son. The angle wasn’t the best for looking at his face, but Nodoka could still see the rest of his front. Including his knees, poking up out of the water like twin islands.  
  
Nodoka approved of how Ranma’s breasts were coming along. They still weren’t very big, and Nodoka wasn’t quite sure just _how_ big they would ever get in his male form. But they were still there, with their cute small curves and sexy, stiff nipples that just begged to be reached out and touched.  
  
Nodoka’s hand rose up and ran along Ranma’s chest. He squirmed a bit at that but didn’t actually _do_ anything. And why would he? After all, he was a guy, who was just getting a bit slack no matter how much training he did. He didn’t have actual _breasts_.  
  
And that was a delusion that Nodoka was willing to accept, for now at least. Sooner or later, Ranma would look his mother in the eyes and beg for her to play with his sissy body and make his boobs feel so, so good. But until that happened, Nodoka was willing to let Ranma think he was just a little bit out of shape.  
  
Nodoka ran her hand along Ranma’s chest, feeling the soft give underneath her fingertips. It wasn’t anything like what she had on her chest. Or even what Ranma’s female form had (and was getting larger every week, Nodoka knew). But it still felt so _nice_ to touch.  
  
Nodoka’s other hand went down a bit lower. She didn’t exactly grab Ranma’s cock, but her fingertips just brushed against his thighs. And really, why _would_ she touch his cock? There was only one dick that was going to provide pleasure around here, and that was the one in between _Nodoka’s_ thighs.  
  
Oh, of course, Ranma wouldn’t be locked away or anything. With how he changed gender so often, a chastity cage just wasn’t feasible. But that didn’t mean he would ever have a reason to use it. It might grow hard, it might even feel good, but Ranma was still going to have to learn to cum from his ass. Nodoka would be sure to drive that point in, comparing how small and soft his cock was, whether he was aroused or not, with how mighty Nodoka’s cock was.  
  
And Nodoka didn’t think that even right now, Ranma’s cock was able to grow too large or feel too good. She still had yet to come up with a reason to see how hard her son was currently capable of getting, but she knew how effective her artifacts could be, and doubted that Ranma had developed a resistance to the jade idol when he hadn’t to anything else.  
  
And oh, how Nodoka was looking forward to when that idol finally got used for its complete purpose. Ranma was going to look great, on his hands and knees, maybe whining a bit as Nodoka drew the phallic idol in and out of his ass. And once he came from it, it would be so hard for him to ever get an erection ever again.  
  
“Um, Mom?” Ranma asked, shifting from side to side. “You’re getting kind of…”  
  
He trailed off, obviously unsure how he should finish that sentence. But Nodoka already knew what the problem was. She was hard.  
  
Nodoka was quite, quite hard as she fantasized about how to fuck her soon to be sissy’s son’s ass with an ancient idol. Who could blame her, when the image was so appealing? But her horse cock was still pressing against the underside of her son’s butt, the hard shaft sliding along the bottom of Ranma’s increasingly plump rear. Nodoka looked down, and was able to see the flared head of her rod sticking out underneath Ranma’s body. In fact, now that she focused on it, she was pretty sure she could feel Ranma’s balls resting against her.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, honey,” Nodoka said, twitching her hips and managing to get her cock out from underneath Ranma’s ass, so that instead it was just pressing against one plump, soft cheek. “I didn’t think about how it would make you feel to have a real cock pressed up against yours.”  
  
Ranma didn’t reply verbally to that, but Nodoka still felt the wince that passed through his body. And, to be fair, he _should_ feel ashamed over how small and soft and useless his cock was. What boy wouldn’t feel humiliated, knowing that his mother had a bigger, better symbol of masculinity between her legs than he did?  
  
Of course, Nodoka only had that symbol because of some things she had done. And Ranma’s own cock was so small and tiny because of some _other_ things that she had done. But the point still held. Ranma’s cock was small and soft and tiny and Nodoka’s _wasn’t_.  
  
“There,” Nodoka said, wiggling around a bit and rubbing her dick against Ranma’s butt, pressing her hard shaft against his body. “Does that feel better?”  
  
Ranma didn’t answer, for some reason. But Nodoka let her hand wander through the water and got a satisfying answer anyway. She brushed against Ranma’s cock, and felt that he was half-hard. That wasn’t _very_ hard, but he was still getting aroused by having his mother pressing against his butt. And wasn’t that a _wonderful_ sign? Nodoka certainly thought so. She shifted around a bit more, and moved her free hand up a bit and rubbed Ranma’s shoulders. There was a lot of tension there, and that just wouldn’t do at _all_.  
  
Nodoka would have to make sure that her son wasn’t disturbed at all by feeling his mother’s hard cock resting against his butt. Nodoka knew that was a task that wouldn’t be done in a single day, but getting Ranma to relax even a little should be counted as a victory. And what kind of mother would Nodoka be if she didn’t know how to get her son to relax?  
  
“There,” Nodoka said, shifting her grip on Ranma’s body to massage his shoulders, her fingers squeezing down on the smooth, hairless arms. “You shouldn’t feel so tense in the bath, Ranma.” She laughed. “Especially when you’re sharing it with your mother.”  
  
“…Right,” Ranma said eventually. “Sorry, Mom.”  
  
“Oh, no need to apologize,” Nodoka said, waving a hand back and forth. “Here, just lean back against Mommy,” Nodoka tilted Ranma back a bit so that half of his head was underwater and he was pressed against Nodoka’s boobs. “And try to _relax_ , okay?”  
  
Nodoka kept up her light, gentle rubbing of Ranma’s body. Though mostly she just sat back and enjoyed the hot water all around her. Just like how Ranma was enjoying the water. Of course, unlike her son, Nodoka was finding something else to enjoy. Even in Ranma’s new position, his butt was still rubbing against Nodoka’s cock. And how could anyone _not_ enjoy the feeling?  
  
Nodoka’s heavy balls were twitching. Oh, she had so much cum backed up inside of her. Nodoka would produce a lot of semen _anyway_ , thanks to how large and productive her testicles were. But spending so much time with her lewd child made things especially difficult. Looking at Ranma, in either body, oh the things that came to Nodoka’s mind as she watched Ranma flaunt her short, stacked body, or his slender, feminine form. Either way, Nodoka got so turned on by her child. And really, wasn’t it time she acted on that?  
  
“Ranma?” Nodoka asked after a while of companionable silence.  
  
“Yes, Mom?” Ranma asked a tad drowsily.  
  
“Sit up a bit, please,” Nodoka, pushing on Ranma’s back.  
  
Ranma sat up straight, then turned around as Nodoka hauled herself up out of the tub and around the edge. He blinked, and then blushed as Nodoka’s cock waved right in front of his face.  
  
“Don’t you worry about me,” Nodoka said, starting to stroke her cock. She needed both of her hands to satisfactorily stroke her dick. “Just sit back and enjoy the bath.”  
  
Ranma was quite the unusual shade as he looked at Nodoka’s cock as it waved back and forth in front of his face. It was only a few centimeters away, even with him leaning against the opposite wall.  
  
“Hey, now, Mom,” Ranma said, shifting from side to side.  
  
“Shhhh,” Nodoka said. “Just keep on doing what you were doing.”  
  
Blushing heavily and looking a tad uncomfortable at his mother using him as fuel for a jerk-off session, Ranma did so. Nodoka licked her lips as she stared at her son’s body. With how Ranma was leaning backwards, his small, firm breasts were clearly sticking up above the water. The _perfect_ target to masturbate to.  
  
Nodoka’s hands started moving up and down her cock faster and faster. Oh, she was so turned on, pushed to her limits by her son’s lewd body. The only way this could be better was if Ranma would be an active participant in this. Nodoka was pretty sure he would if he was a girl, but with how hot the bath was, there was no chance of that happening. But Nodoka could still enjoy herself thoroughly just by looking at him.  
  
Looking at his increasingly round face as Ranma’s features as both a boy and as a girl started to grow so similar. Looking at his shiny, glossy hair that always felt so _soft_ underneath Nodoka’s hands. Looking at those small breasts, that stood out from his body nicely.  
  
Ranma was so _hot_. And he was going to look even better. The thought of all the things Nodoka was going to do to her child, and her already existing arousal, meant that she just couldn’t last that long.  
  
After an only a few minutes of Ranma awkwardly looking up at her, Nodoka came. And it was a _good_ orgasm. She moaned, feeling her horse cock twitching in her hands, still pointed right at Ranma.  
  
“Yes,” Nodoka moaned, rocking back and forth and barely able to stay on the edge of the bath. “Yes, Ranma, yes!”  
  
Ranma managed to keep his mouth shut, so that Nodoka’s cum just landed on his face and his upper body, instead of right in his mouth. And with how he looked, blinking so quickly as Nodoka’s thick, sticky cum covered him, it kept the arousal still boiling inside of Nodoka’s body.  
  
“Mom!” Ranma squeaked, lifting his hands to cover his face as Nodoka kept on cumming. “Come on, stop it!”  
  
“Sorry Ranma,” Nodoka said, not actually feeling sorry. “You’re just too cute!”  
  
And Nodoka could tell that Ranma was enjoying himself. A little bit at least. The water was crystal clear, and Nodoka could see that Ranma’s cock was pointing upright. It was too hard to tell how erect he was, but he was still standing up.  
  
Nodoka gasped for breath as her orgasm wound down. She had cum a _lot_ , but there was still a low throb of arousal deep inside of her. Her balls weren’t empty. Though they _had_ pumped a lot of her cum onto Ranma’s body. He was covered, sticky, thick semen slowly running down his face and his chest. He was going to take a bath all over again.  
  
And Nodoka was happy to help him. And she’d even keep herself under control, after she had been so satisfied. And even without sex, Nodoka was sure she would still enjoy herself.  
  
Nodoka should take more baths with Ranma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Motherly Guidance Chapter Three**

  
Nodoka smiled to herself as she stared at her daughter. Ranma looked so _cute_ right now, as she bent over, rifling through the vegetable bin at the grocery store.  
  
There were a couple of reasons Nodoka thought Ranma looked so cute. One, of course, was that Ranma was her daughter, and what kind of parent wouldn’t think that their child was the cutest thing underneath the sun?  
  
Another was that by any objective measure, Ranma looked sexy right now. There were the high heels she was wearing. They were actually a tad higher than what Nodoka herself would feel comfortable wearing. And even then, the older Saotome would only wear them to a formal event. Grocery shopping? Not a chance.  
  
But Ranma was, and Nodoka was glad to see it. Both because of how nice the bright red heels made Ranma look, and the knowledge that the magical power in them was making Ranma more agile, and lighter on her feet. Of course, there would be some very large problems if Ranma ever took them off, the magic turning into a curse that would be just as potent as the blessing. But that would just be an argument for wearing them more often.  
  
Then there were the stockings. The dark material of the stockings clung tightly to Ranma’s legs, traveling up her thick thighs before vanishing underneath her skirt. Nodoka’s hands twitched as she fought the urge to run a finger along the inside of Ranma’s thighs, and feel the slick material of the stockings and the firmness of Ranma’s flesh. There wasn’t anything magical to the stockings, it was merely that both Saotome’s thought that Ranma looked good in them.  
  
The dress Ranma was wearing though _was_ magical. It was quite a nice dress, and Nodoka was pleased at how well her daughter filled it out. From behind and from the sides and from in front, Ranma looked wonderful in the yellow, floral print dress. Plus, of course, it was both softening her skin _and_ making her more receptive to pleasure and pain. Nodoka looked forward to getting the chance to try both of them out. Spanking her daughter promised to be _quite_ fun, especially since even though Ranma would feel the pain more, it wouldn’t feel _quite_ like pain. It would feel like a mix of pleasure and pain. And it promised to be absolutely wonderful.  
  
Oh yes, and the bottom of the dress was high enough on Ranma’s body that when the redhead leaned forward to look over the selection of cucumbers on display, Nodoka could see a great deal of her daughter’s thighs, almost all the way up to the panties that Nodoka _knew_ her daughter was wearing. After all, Nodoka had slid them up along Ranma’s legs herself, to make sure that the toys keeping the semen inside of Ranma’s ass kept on doing their job. After all, it would be so humiliating for Ranma to have semen run down the inside of her thighs as she went out shopping with her mother. Nodoka didn’t want to embarrass her daughter like that. What kind of mother would?  
  
Making Ranma squeal as she took a cock inside of her for the first time today, that was a different matter, obviously. Ranma had sounded so _sweet_ as she gasped and moaned and almost screamed as her mother slid back and forth inside of her tight asshole while grabbing her fat ass. It had been wonderful, and a tear had come to Nodoka’s eye as she anally fucked her daughter.  
  
“Have you found anything that looks good for tonight?” Nodoka asked, stepping forward to place herself next to Ranma.  
  
“Oh, Mom!” Ranma squeaked a bit, turning to look at Nodoka. “I think… this. Yeah, this one should work fine.”  
  
Ranma picked up a cucumber and dropped it into the basket, barely even looking at it. Nodoka was fairly certain that her daughter hadn’t been examining the cucumbers to find the best one. There must have been something else on her mind as she had examined the long, thick shafts. How wonderful. The thought of that put a large smile on Nodoka’s face as she patted Ranma’s shoulder.  
  
“Well, if you think that this will satisfy you,” Nodoka said, wrapping her fingers around the cucumber as she stared at Ranma’s face. Her daughter went red, and Nodoka knew that she had correctly followed her daughter’s thoughts. “Then I think we’re done here. We just need to buy everything and go home.”  
  
Ranma nodded and started for the front of the store. Nodoka watched her go, looking at the sway in her hips. And thoroughly approving. Oh, she was lucky to have such a wonderful daughter, one that was taking to her training so well. And her son was doing just as good of a job. Nodoka was so happy about them both.

*******

Nodoka looked down at her son’s naked body. Though it was getting harder and harder to tell the difference between Ranma’s boy form and his girl form, without looking at his crotch. Which was quite wonderful as well.  
  
“Now then, Ranma, hold still,” Nodoka told her son again as she lifted the paint brush. “The paint needs to be placed in exactly the right position on your body.”  
  
Ranma nodded, and didn’t say anything. He held himself stock still on the massage table, as Nodoka hovered over him, looking over his body. And the sight of him really _did_ make Nodoka’s cock stir to life.  
  
Who couldn’t get aroused at seeing such a feminine looking male? Literally from head to toe, Ranma was looking so girly. From the new hair style that Nodoka was trying out, to the painted toenails that she had done last night, Ranma looked like such a girl. It was _such_ an arousing sight.  
  
Nodoka was sure that many people would think Ranma was a girl, so long as they didn’t see the small penis dangling down in between his legs. While he was still strong, the bulges of muscles weren’t nearly as prominent as they had been. In fact, Nodoka thought that Akane was more visibly well-developed than her son was these days.  
  
Plus there was the feminization of his face. It was quite subtle, and Nodoka could only chart the difference thanks to the photos she had taken when Ranma had first come to live with her. But when she did, the progression was clear. More and more, Ranma’s male face was coming to resemble his female face.  
  
Some of that was the makeup, obviously. Nodoka spent every morning doing Ranma’s makeup, and teaching him (or her) on how to do it himself. He was _not_ learning very quickly, and Nodoka suspected that some part of his masculinity was still putting a fight and refusing to let him get made up into the beautiful sissy that Nodoka knew was lurking just below the surface.  
  
But the rest of it was his natural face slowly changing into the round, cute face of his female half. And Nodoka was encouraging that, especially with the magical makeup she used every other day to make her son’s face change.  
  
And then there was the rest of his body. Nodoka smiled as she looked over it, deciding where to start with the painting. Ah, right there, on the navel.  
  
Nodoka carefully lowered the brush down, gripping her wrist in her other hand as she steadied herself. This had to be done _right_ , or it wouldn’t do anything at all. And since there was only enough paint for three sessions, Nodoka didn’t want to make a single mistake. It would just be stupid and counterproductive.  
  
Slowly, carefully, Nodoka started to draw the symbol on Ranma’s belly. It didn’t look like much to her, but the book that the paints came with assured her that after three applications, it would make Ranma into a horny, kinky slut who would be willing to go along with whatever was proposed to him. Frankly, Nodoka thought that she could manage to make that happen without the paint. But it certainly couldn’t hurt to try.  
  
The symbol gradually took form, Nodoka’s long practice with other, mundane paints paying off. She was glad that she had done so, both for the practice, and so that Ranma would get used to his mother painting his body. There were no questions now, and, in the future, Nodoka hoped that there wouldn’t be any questions when she started her other painting plans. Ranma would look great both with words like ‘Sissy Slut’ and ‘Dirty Daughter’ written on him _and_ with his only outfit being body paint that imitated clothing.  
  
Ranma stirred a bit, and Nodoka glared at him, immediately lifting the brush so that there was no smearing. The symbol was only half done, and there was still several more that needed to be applied. Ranma couldn’t move around yet.  
  
“Ranma,” Nodoka scolded, looking down at her son.  
  
“Sorry, Mom, sorry,” Ranma said sighing and trying to hold himself still again. “It won’t happen again.”  
  
Nodoka frowned at Ranma, before an idea came to her. There _was_ a way to keep Ranma safe and stable. And it would even be fun to do so.  
  
“Just stay right there, Ranma,” Nodoka said. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
Nodoka trotted towards her room, and opened up a case of magical artifacts that she hadn’t been able to use yet. The time hadn’t been right, but _now_ , Nodoka couldn’t think of a better use for at least one artifact.  
  
She quickly walked back to the room she had left Ranma in. And Ranma was still laying flat on his back, eyes closed. Nodoka paused for a moment to look at her beautiful son.  
  
Ranma’s breasts were getting larger and larger. They weren’t as large as the boobs on his female form, and probably never would be. But they were still undeniably _breasts_. They were decently sized, standing out from his chest, nipples swaying back and forth on top of his curves as he breathed in and out. Nodoka licked her lips, wondering just how sweet they would taste if she was to suckle on him.  
  
As she drew closer to his body, Nodoka saw more and more that she liked. For instance, there was the complete and utter lack of body hair, anywhere below his scalp. It made him look so soft and smooth, and Nodoka felt her cock stir to life as she stared. Oh, he was so _wonderful_.  
  
And the small cock laying limp and still between his legs was also wonderful. Nodoka resisted the urge to run her fingers back and forth along it, to feel the softness and watch Ranma squirm around underneath her. Ranma could still get hard, though his erections weren’t nearly as impressive as they had been, let alone what Nodoka’s horse cock was like. Both of them knew it, since Nodoka had pointed out the difference several times, and Ranma hadn’t been able to do anything but obey.  
  
“I’m back, honey,” Nodoka said, holding up the cuffs and straps. “And I know just how to make sure that you don’t move around at _all_.”  
  
“…okay,” Ranma said, swallowing a bit and staring at the leather and metal dangling from Nodoka’s hands.  
  
Not even a bit of arguing. That was wonderful to see, and Nodoka smiled as she looked down at her son. The restraints weren’t too magical. Mostly, the magic was focused on making sure that they were harder to escape from, and more resistant to damage. The few other effects were so minor they were barely worth mentioning. Although the desire to remain perfectly still that the handcuffs would instill would be useful. Assuming that Nodoka could even find the effects, since the attached note made it clear that it was a _very_ minor effect.  
  
There was a big smile on Nodoka’s face as she started to tie down her son. She couldn’t cuff and restrain him as much as she would have liked, since she needed to leave room for the seven large, intricate sigils and patterns that she would be drawing on his body. But making sure that his limbs were securely strapped down, without anyway to get free? That was easy, and so was a strap that went across his stomach, just above where Nodoka would be working.  
  
She considered the posture collar for a while. Ranma’s head didn’t need to be secured, but he would look so _wonderful_ in it, forced to stare straight ahead as the high collar squeezed down around his neck. Well, why not? Nodoka had already gone so far, why not make him look even more feminine and restrained and generally so, so sexy?  
  
“Lift up your head,” Nodoka said, holding the collar open. Ranma did so, and Nodoka slipped the collar around his neck and fastened it. “Good girl.”  
  
And then it was done. Nodoka paused for a moment to look down at Ranma, and _loved_ what she had turned her son into. Ranma was staying perfectly still inside of his restraints, and looked so sexy that Nodoka’s cock started to form a bulge inside of her dress. That soft, hairless body, those cute boobs, that small, soft dick, it was all really _amazing_. Nodoka loved what she saw and for a long minute, fought her urge to start fucking her son in the ass or getting a blowjob.  
  
She managed to restrain herself, mostly with the promise of being able to do so later. Not today, not tomorrow, but eventually.  
  
Instead, Nodoka reached down and picked up the brush. She smiled at Ranma.  
  
“How are you feeling?” Nodoka asked as she reapplied the paint to the brush.  
  
“I’m feeling fine, Mom,” Ranma said, earning himself a pat on the cheek.  
  
“Good to hear,” Nodoka said, sitting down and hovering the brush above Ranma’s stomach. “And soon, you’ll be feeling even better.”  
  
Nodoka started to whistle as she worked. Today was such a lovely day, and things were going so well. She really was lucky to have such a wonderful son. And such an _obedient_ son, one who would do almost anything his mother asked of him.  
  
And after a few more sessions of this, Nodoka would be asking so much more from her son.

*******

There was a large, large smile on Nodoka’s face as she looked down at Ranma. Ranma looked so _sexy_ , kneeling down between Nodoka’s legs, her throat bulging as she took Nodoka’s horse cock down her throat.  
  
“Good girl,” Nodoka said, rocking Ranma’s head back and forth, seeing her shaft, slick with Ranma’s saliva moving in and out of Ranma’s ruby-red lips. “You’re such a good girl for helping your mother out like this.”  
  
The two of them weren’t in Nodoka’s house, for once. Instead, they were on the beach. Not right on the beach where anyone could see them, of course. But behind a shed, giving them enough privacy for Nodoka to enjoy the deepthroat blowjob that Ranma was giving her.  
  
Both of the women were swearing swimsuits, and Nodoka had to admit that Ranma pulled off her bikini better. It was a very _special_ bikini, too, one that Nodoka had produced from her stash. One that would, when immersed in salt water, would slowly turn transparent. That was actually the direct cause of the blowjob.  
  
Ranma had been splashing around in the water, generally enjoying herself. Then one of the men on the beach had realized that she was functionally naked, and had loudly commented on that fact. Ranma had shown a pretty good turn of speed as she sprinted up onto the beach and hid behind Nodoka. Nodoka had _not_ had a problem with that, feeling her daughter’s soft body and large boobs pressing against her back. The erection she had gotten from that had been terribly obvious, not that Nodoka had minded.  
  
Of course, Ranma’s butt had also been on full display, her large, firm, heart-shaped butt sticking out to everyone behind her. That had caused a stir as well, one that was only resolved when Nodoka dragged her daughter back here, waiting for the bikini to dry out.  
  
And while they had waited for that to happen, Nodoka had suggested that Ranma take care of what she had done to Nodoka. And Ranma had easily agreed.  
  
Blowjobs were getting easier and easier to talk Ranma into doing, as either a boy or a girl. Along with quite a few more sexual acts, though Nodoka still had yet to introduce Ranma to the joys of anal sex as a boy, or letting her pussy get used as a girl. Still, Ranma was good enough at giving blowjobs that Nodoka felt it would be terribly crass to demand more right now.  
  
Instead, she let Ranma keep on sucking her cock, bobbing up and down along her dick as Nodoka sat down on a crate. She stroked her daughter’s hair, feeling the red strands running through her fingers as Ranma showed off her skills at sucking cock.  
  
And Ranma really was showing off some incredible skills. She was taking even more of Nodoka’s cock than she had last week. Almost her entire throat was bulging outwards. And she was showing off so much _skill_ as she did so! The way her tongue and lips were moving along Nodoka’s cock, it made a mother _proud_.  
  
“I’m sorry that this happened,” Nodoka lied. “But you’re going to have to decide if you want to splash around in the ocean any more today or not.”  
  
Nodoka hoped that Ranma would choose to do so. There was something so unspeakably erotic about seeing her daughter in transparent clothing, that was even a bit better than seeing Ranma naked. Maybe it was the hints of the clothing that Nodoka could still see that made it so enjoyable.  
  
Of course, other people could see Ranma’s nearly naked body as well. And Nodoka didn’t care that much about it. Ranma looked _sexy_ , and there was nothing wrong with plenty of people getting to see that. They wouldn’t get to touch Ranma, of course. Nodoka wasn’t entirely certain if she would let other people fuck Ranma, but even if she _did_ , it would only be after she managed to claim each and every first from her daughter and her son.  
  
“Oh, and once we’re done here,” Nodoka added, brightening up, “I’ll go and get some ice cream for the two of us.”  
  
“Actually,” Ranma said, her voice a bit raspy as she pulled her mouth off of Nodoka’s dick, “I don’t think that ice cream would taste that good. Sorry, Mom.”  
  
“Oh, nothing to apologize for,” Nodoka said, waving her hand. “You’re right, of course. Sweet and semen aren’t a natural combination of flavors, are they?”  
  
Ranma shook her head as she slid back along her mother’s dick. Nodoka shrugged. Well, sooner or later, Ranma would want some ice cream. And then the two of them could share it, mother and daughter, having a nice moment together. It sounded quite nice, and Nodoka was looking forward to it.  
  
Though not nearly as much a she was looking forward to cumming. Ranma was doing a wonderful job on Nodoka’s cock, bobbing up and down along it like a pro as she sucked her mother off. Nodoka sighed and smiled down at her daughter’s functionally naked body, watching Ranma give the blowjob her all.  
  
Ranma’s boobs were swinging back and forth, Nodoka noted. Not as much as they could, since they were still encased inside of her small bikini, but even that amount was still wonderful to watch. Nodoka smiled as she stared down at them, reflecting on just what a truly wonderful daughter she had. So eager to please, and so ready to show off her body. Nodoka really was on the right track with her girl.  
  
Nodoka slid her hand down to Ranma’s neck. She could feel Ranma’s throat bulging outwards as she sucked on Nodoka’s cock. With very bob, the bulge would grow, before shrinking again. Back and forth, back and forth. It really was wonderful.  
  
The only thing that could have made it better was if Nodoka could have seen or felt the medial ring of her cock stretching out Ranma’s neck. That would have been so, so hot and would have made Nodoka cum even faster. Oh well, she would just have to accept a wonderful blowjob from her slutty daughter as Ranma sucked her dick.  
  
And played with herself, Nodoka noticed. One of Ranma’s hands was in between her thick, firm thighs, and Nodoka could see her fingers pumping in and out. Nodoka smiled at that. It was _cute_ to see what her daughter was getting up to, enjoying herself almost as much as Nodoka was.  
  
“Don’t be afraid to cum,” Nodoka said, smiling down at Ranma. “You’ll have earned an orgasm once you make me cum.”  
  
Ranma nodded as much as she could. And the pace picked up. Nodoka honestly hadn’t expected Ranma to be capable of that, but apparently she was. The motivation of a good orgasm, Nodoka thought with a smile.  
  
Coming to the beach had certainly been the right call, Nodoka thought as she leaned back. This had to be the perfect way to relax.

*******

*Whap*  
  
“I’m sorry, Mommy!”  
  
*Whap*  
  
“I’m sorry, Mommy!”  
  
*Whap*  
  
“I-I’m _sorry_ , Mommy!”  
  
Nodoka paused for a minute, flexing her wrist as she looked down at her son’s red ass. Ranma was bent over her lap, his skirt pulled down around his ankles to give Nodoka the room she needed to properly discipline her boy. Or boi, maybe.  
  
“And what are you sorry for?” Nodoka asked, running a hand over Ranma’s rear and feeling the heat radiating upwards.  
  
“I’m sorry for not wearing the clothes you picked out for me, Mommy,” Ranma said, taking in deep, deep breaths.  
  
Nodoka nodded as she looked down at her son. Ranma sure had squirmed around a _lot_ as he had gotten spanked. And, of course, that had meant he was wiggling right against Nodoka’s cock. That had been quite distracting, and as a result, her dick was pressing right against his stomach. Nodoka thought that Ranma should probably take responsibility for causing that.  
  
“And what clothes were those?” Nodoka asked, still groping her son’s ass. It was a wonderful ass, and one that fully deserved to be on full display.  
  
“You gave me a pink thong to wear that I didn’t,” Ranma got out, his voice wavering.  
  
Ranma sure wasn’t the cocky, arrogant martial artist he had once been. Nodoka was sure that she would see the tears welling up in his eyes if she was to turn him over. And that wasn’t all that she would find.  
  
Nodoka’s hand went down Ranma’s thigh, and then forward a bit. She wrapped her fingers around Ranma’s cock and gave it a tug.  
  
Ranma was erect. Not _very_ erect, not even as hard as he could be. But he was still sporting a bit of an erection, his hairless, pale shaft somewhat hard under Nodoka’s fingers. And it was because of the spanking. All the various artifacts had managed to get her son to the point where he got hard from a spanking. And to the point where her daughter would get wet. It was _wonderful_ , absolutely wonderful, and Nodoka smiled widely as she gave it another tug before letting go.  
  
“And are you going to wear the clothes I pick out for you now?” Nodoka said, slowly stroking Ranma’s smooth, thick thigh, feeling the soft skin underneath her fingers.  
  
“Yes, Mommy,” Ranma said, sounding a bit more under control now that the spanking had stopped.  
  
Nodoka nodded, looking down at Ranma’s ass. She could see the overlapping imprints of the paddle from where it had fallen, turning Ranma’s butt a brilliant shade of red. And, of course, she could see the ass itself, two large cheeks, the perfect mixture of soft and firm that was an absolute delight to dig her hands into.  
  
Or wrap her cock around. Ranma had given her a few assjobs by now, mostly while in the bath and such. They had felt great, but Nodoka was sure it would feel even better when she was buried deep inside of her sissy’s son butt. And that was coming soon enough. Maybe even before the week was out, Nodoka would get to feel her son’s tight, hot asshole wrapped around her.  
  
“Then go and get dressed,” Nodoka said, giving Ranma a pat on the butt. “And come find me when you’re done.”  
  
Ranma slowly rolled off of Nodoka’s lap. He rose to his feet and winced as his skirt fell over his butt, the fabric pressing against his sensitive butt. Well, if it got too bad, then Nodoka was willing to rub a soothing cream in. Of course, wearing clothes over that would just get it messed up, so Ranma would have to go around bottomless for a few hours. And not sit down, but he wouldn’t have been doing that anyway.  
  
Nodoka smiled as she stared. It was good that Ranma was learning the proper lessons, about how his mother knew best, and that things would always go so much better if he listened to her. She was sure that this was just a minor issue that wouldn’t come up again.  
  
And soon… soon, Nodoka was sure that Ranma wouldn’t say no to having that jade idol used on him. And then, even though he would still have two forms, neither of them could really be called a _male_ form.  
  
Nodoka felt her cock pulse at the thought. Both at the results from that, and how _amazing_ it would be to bend Ranma over, caress his smooth, feminine body, and then draw the phallic idol in and out of his rear, transferring whatever masculinity he had left into it.  
  
“Um, Mom?” Ranma asked, his thong halfway up his smooth, hairless thighs. “Are you…” he looked down at Nodoka’s crotch, and didn’t say anything more.  
  
“Hhm?” Nodoka asked, then looked down as well.  
  
 _My_ , that was a large erection, wasn’t it? Quite large, and quite obvious. Nodoka glanced up at Ranma, and smiled, seeing her son blushing and rubbing his thighs together. Nodoka undid the belt holding her yukata closed and let her horse penis fall out. Ranma made a very sweet sound at the sight of the shaft he had pleased so many times.  
  
“I was thinking of something else,” Nodoka said, more or less truthfully, “and I quite enjoyed it. Here, sit down next to me, and we can have a family bonding moment.”  
  
Ranma swallowed, but he was _fresh_ off a session that had shown what disobedience would get him. He sat down next to Nodoka, his shoulder almost pressing against hers.  
  
“Now, let’s masturbate together,” Nodoka said. “And the winner will have me cook their favorite dessert.”  
  
There, that should be enough to get Ranma competing. And given how limp and useless his small cock generally was, if he wanted to even have a chance of winning, he was going to have to do something else as well.  
  
“Okay, Mom,” Ranma said, lifting his skirt up and shifting around until he found a comfortable position for his stinging ass. It meant that he was actually sitting on his lower back, with his butt hanging off of the couch. Nodoka felt a pang of old age running through her at the sight, knowing that there was _no_ way she could hold that position for long. “You’re on,” Ranma said as he got comfortable.  
  
Nodoka started masturbating, her hands gliding up and down her horse shaft. She looked at Ranma and smiled. She especially smiled at the sight of his fist wrapped around his semi-hard dick, the rod bending a bit as Ranma tried to masturbate. That was cute. Completely and utterly useless to Ranma if he wanted to cum, but still quite cute.  
  
Nodoka knew of a way that Ranma could cum while masturbating, but she was going to wait and see if he figured it out on his own. In the meantime, she focused on masturbating and using her son’s body as fuel for her imagination.  
  
There was so much that was so sexy about Ranma’s body, after all. The roundness of his face. The fullness of his breasts. The smooth, feminine lines all over his body. The way he was panting and squeaking as he masturbated. There was so much that was so hot about Ranma, and that made Nodoka’s dick so _hard_ as she masturbated to the sight.  
  
Ranma gave up in frustration. At least, he gave up on trying to use his dick for anything. Instead, he reached underneath himself, brushing against his large, tender ass. Nodoka’s breath caught in her throat and she looked down at her son as he started to play with his ass. There was nothing else that his fingers could possibly be doing but playing with his rear. Oh, what an _amazing_ sight.  
  
“You’re doing good, Ranma,” Nodoka said, giving her son an encouraging pat on the shoulder as he started to toy with the joys of anal masturbation. “Keep it up, and I think that you just may beat me.”  
  
Ranma gave Nodoka a quick smile at that, then returned to what was _really_ important. Filling his asshole with his fingers. Nodoka found the sight so _hot_ , and kept up the masturbation as she watched her son’s dick start to jerk around and leak, droplets of precum oozing out of his soft dick.  
  
That sent Nodoka masturbating even faster, her hands squeezing down around her horse shaft and really making her body feel fantastic. She licked her lips as she watched, intent on getting every single detail from her son’s sissy masturbation session that she could.  
  
The sight was so _potent_ that Nodoka didn’t last long. After only a few minutes of watching Ranma toy with his ass, Nodoka felt her limits being reached. She moaned, her dick twitching in her hands and an intense wave of pleasure rising up inside of her. She was going to cum.  
  
Nodoka quickly stood up, and almost fell over as she turned around. Ranma blinked up at her. Then he moaned as Nodoka started to cum. Her cock was aimed right at Ranma’s limp dick, and it felt so _good_ to orgasm. And it felt even better to cover Ranma’s soft cock with a far bigger load of semen than he could ever hope of producing. Nodoka groaned and her legs shook as she came again and again.  
  
“Mom!” Ranma squealed, but didn’t actually pull away.  
  
It was just another day in the Saotome household, and Nodoka loved that this was her life now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Motherly Guidance Chapter Four**

  
Nodoka’s tongue ran out and around her lips before darting back inside of her mouth. There was a big smile on her lips as she looked down at her son. And her smile wasn’t the only sign of how happy she was right now. There was also how erect and _aching_ her cock was.  
  
Nodoka was _very_ horny, and she was going to use her son’s body to take care of her arousal. After all, that was only fair, since Ranma was the one to get Nodoka this hard.  
  
“Mommy?” Ranma asked, biting his lip as he looked up at Nodoka. “Are you…” he trailed off, looking off to the side and blushing heavily. “Please, Mommy, this is just too embarrassing.”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry, don’t worry,” Nodoka cooed, running a hand down Ranma’s cheek and pausing to pat one finger against his plump lips. “I know you’re going to enjoy this just as much as I am.”  
  
Nodoka took another look at her son and felt her dick pulse and twitch. How could _anyone_ not be turned on by the erotic body of her only child? Boy or girl, it didn’t matter, Ranma was the perfect invitation to come and fuck him long and hard.  
  
Ranma’s medium breasts sat in his bra, and Nodoka knew that they would look just as good if they were hanging loose. And his legs were so long and smoothly shaved and thick. Nodoka knew that they would feel great wrapped around her waist as she drove her cock deep into his ass. And the stockings that Ranma wore just made them look even _better_.  
  
And, of course, there was Ranma’s panties. The black silk stood out nicely against Ranma’s skin, and was _quite_ enticing. There was just a small bulge there, showing where Ranma’s shriveled dicklet and tiny balls were. And Nodoka could even see a small wet spot on the panties, where Ranma’s cock was leaking precum. Not that there was much difference between him leaking precum and actually cumming now, of course. But it was still a nice thought to know that Nodoka’s son was as erect as he could possibly be now.  
  
And then there was his face, of course. Ranma had done a pretty good job applying the basics of the makeup all by himself, and Nodoka had just had to finish the final few touches to make her son look like a proper sissy slut who’s only thought was getting a good, hard dick as hard and as deep inside of him as possible.  
  
Nodoka’s horse cock throbbed and pulsed, and a thick strand of precum ran down her shaft. Oh, she was looking forward to this so _much_. And it was so obvious that Ranma was as well. She smiled as she crawled down onto the bed with him.  
  
“Now, Ranma,” Nodoka said, picking up the phallic jade idol from where it sat. “Are you ready for Mommy to help you out?”  
  
“Yes, Mama, please,” Ranma moaned, his hands twisting around in the padded cuffs Nodoka had placed them in. “Please, I need it so bad.”  
  
Nodoka put the tip of the idol right against her son’s ass. She rubbed it back and forth, and saw the way Ranma’s rear opened up a bit to accept it. And _loved_ it as well. Oh yes, Ranma was ready for this. He was so, so ready for this.  
  
Ready for the last traces of masculinity to get fucked out of him with a sex toy. He knew what was going to happen to him, and any possibly objections he might have had to it had been drowned out by how _horny_ he was, how needy and desperate he was for an orgasm. That the orgasm would be coming from his ass and not his dick didn’t matter, not with how he was feeling.  
  
And then, once the last shreds of manliness had left him, Nodoka was going to take her reward for doing such a _good_ job. She was really, really looking forward to that. And Ranma’s ass would already be stretched out and ready to take her! It was just so convenient in every possible way, wasn’t it?  
  
“Here we go, Ranma,” Nodoka said with a smile. “I’m so proud of you, honey.”  
  
“Tha-oh!”  
  
Ranma’s words turned into a long moan as Nodoka started to slowly push the idol into her sissy son’s rear. Ranma’s eyes got wide as the large, thick idol entered him. Nodoka could actually see his cock twitch a bit inside of his panties as she slowly pushed deeper and deeper into him.  
  
Nodoka glanced down at the idol. The carvings on the cylinder were steadily vanishing as Nodoka moved the dildo deeper and deeper into her boy’s butt. Heh, her boi’s butt. That was quite accurate, really. There wasn’t very much left of Ranma’s manhood _now_ , and within a few minutes, there wouldn’t be a single little trace of Ranma’s masculinity.  
  
Nodoka looked down at Ranma’s crotch. There was a small tent forming there, as Ranma’s cock got as erect as it could. That wasn’t _very_ erect, but it was still more than it needed to be. And something that Nodoka would be taking care of soon enough, leaving behind a limp clitty, that would never get hard again.  
  
A pulse of pleasure through Nodoka’s own, _very_ erect cock made her shiver. She knew she had to wait, to make Ranma cum out the last traces of his manhood on the magical idol. Once that had happened, _then_ her little baby boi could take her cock all the way inside of him. Not before. But it was still so _hard_ to wait for that to happen. Nodoka just wanted to pull the idol out of her son’s ass, lift his legs for easy access and then pound his plump butt like a demon.  
  
“Mama,” Ranma moaned, looking up at her with big, wide eyes as his hands clawed at the cuffs and at the bed railing behind him. “Momma, it’s so big inside of me.”  
  
“I know it is,” Nodoka said, her voice rough with lust. “But you’re a good boy and you can take it for me, right?”  
  
Ranma hesitated and then nodded, his head bobbing up and down. Nodoka smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek in reward. Ranma _should_ be able to take the idol, given everything else he had taken in his ass before now. Sure, none of them had been as big as the idol, but Nodoka knew that Ranma’s butt had plenty inside of it before now.  
  
And that was just counting what happened as a boy. As a girl, she had taken Nodoka’s cock all the way, and Nodoka was even larger than the idol was. Something that Ranma was sure to get a first-hand comparison of _very_ soon.  
  
Nodoka played with Ranma’s breasts through his bra. He really was getting quite large up there. Pretty soon, especially with the magical bra he wore sometimes, they would be even bigger than Nodoka’s chest. And, of course, Ranma’s titties as a girl were even larger than that already. And _quite_ tempting. No matter what Ranma wore outside, someone was _always_ looking at her breasts.  
  
Nodoka kept on playing with the large, soft, sensitive mounds, even if her hand never pulled the bra up to get at the bare breasts directly. After all, this was primarily about making Ranma cum from getting his ass fucked. For the same reason that Nodoka only occasionally reached down and gave his tiny penis some stimulation. There was just no real _reason_ for Ranma to feel too much pleasure from that sort of thing. He was a sissy, and sissies came from getting their plump butts fucked good and hard.  
  
And Ranma was _obviously_ getting close to an anal orgasm. There was a bright red flush on his cheeks, and he was twisting around in all sorts of ways. Which mostly meant that he kept on trying to push himself back down onto the jade idol, trying to get it a bit deeper inside of him as he got fucked. Nodoka grinned as she watched what her son was going through and just how much he was enjoying it. He sure was a far cry from the Ranma that had come to Nodoka’s house to live with her. And a far _better_ Ranma, too. That was so obvious Nodoka didn’t know how anyone could possibly question her results. Just _look_ at him now, wearing lingerie and makeup and tied up on a bed as his ass got fucked by his mother.  
  
“That’s right, Ranma,” Nodoka cooed, reaching down to give her own cock a few strokes. “Keep on being a good boy and letting me fuck you.”  
  
Ranma was a bit beyond words at the moment, and couldn’t do much more than moan like a whore. But that was enough for Nodoka. She kept up the assault, making sure that Ranma’s ass got thoroughly reamed by the idol, and letting the ancient artifact do its work on him.  
  
And that was as far inside of Ranma as it could reach by now. Ranma was stuffed, and the only part of the idol not sticking out of his rear was what Nodoka needed to be able to keep a hold on it. Then Nodoka would draw it out, looking down in approval at the carved, green shaft before driving it back inside and making Ranma’s small dick twitch inside of his panties.  
  
Nodoka thrust it as far inside as she could. Then she wiggled it around a little, giving Ranma a nice little tingle as the shaft pressed against the inside of his ass in entirely new ways. Ranma’s eyes got so _wide_ at that, and his mouth feel open, his bright red lips forming a perfect O as he felt it stirring his insides up.  
  
“Mommy!” Ranma moaned, his voice a high-pitched squeal, just like a girl’s. “I’m cumming!”  
  
A shiver ran through Ranma’s body and Nodoka was feeling pretty turned on herself. She leaned in to watch it. She didn’t want to miss a minute of Ranma’s last orgasm as a man.  
  
Ranma twisted around as he came. Nodoka smiled as she watched the wet spot on his panties spread, and as the tiny, hairless dick inside twitched. She hoped that Ranma was enjoying the feeling of being erect, even if it was still such a small cock. Because now that the idol had done its work, Ranma would never be getting hard again.  
  
And that wasn’t the only change that was moving through his body. His ass was going to be _much_ more accommodating and sensitive, which would work out great for both of them. Now Nodoka would be able to properly fuck Ranma’s butt, and he would be able to properly enjoy getting filled with his mother’s cock.  
  
It was also supposed to make Ranma’s skin softer and his libido heightened and a few other minor changes. But the other artifacts Nodoka had already used had pretty much taken care of those things, so it was hard to tell if any change was happening.  
  
Nodoka wasn’t sure if all of these changes would transfer over to Ranma’s female form. Well, they’d just have to see, wouldn’t they? And Nodoka had a good feeling about what Ranma would be willing to do once the beautiful redhead was wiggling around on Nodoka’s bed. She was turning into such a slut already, the heightened libido from the idol was sure to have some wonderful effects on what Ranma was willing to do. Nodoka was sure that she would be enjoying her daughter’s pussy quite soon.  
  
But not just yet. Right now, Nodoka’s cock was _aching_ with how turned on she was. She was drooling enough precum from the flared head of her cock that she wouldn’t have needed lube even if Ranma’s ass hadn’t become so elastic. There was a driving, needy heat deep inside of her belly, and there was absolutely no reason to put it off for any longer.  
  
Nodoka pulled the idol out of Ranma’s butt. Her sissy son whimpered a bit at that, and Nodoka could _see_ the need and the longing in his eyes as he lifted his head a bit to stare at it. Oh, he needed that. He needed it so _badly_. And lucky for him, it would be coming back soon enough. Or something similar, at least.  
  
“Ranma?” Nodoka asked, running a hand up along Ranma’s smooth, hairless thigh. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“I’m horny, Mommy,” Ranma said in a soft, feminine voice that was just _dripping_ with lust. “Please, Mommy, I feel so horny and I need to cum so badly.”  
  
“I see,” Nodoka said, adjusting herself so that she was right in between Ranma’s legs, with her cock pressing up against him. “Do you want me to make you cum, Ranma?” Ranma quickly nodded yes, his eyes ablaze with lust. “And will you make me cum as well?”  
  
“Yes, Mommy,” Ranma said, his voice so, _so_ eager. “I’ll make you cum, Mommy!”  
  
Not, of course, that Ranma should need a promise to have an orgasm of his own in exchange for making his mother cum. His own pleasure should only be an afterthought when compared to making his mother feel good. Well, that would be something to work on later. Right now, Nodoka was fine with some give and take.  
  
“And how would you like to cum, Ranma?” Nodoka asked, pulling Ranma’s panties down a bit and revealing his cock. There was a bunch of cum sticking to it and to his underwear. “Would you like me to give you a handjob? Or maybe even more?”  
  
Nodoka looked down at Ranma’s bare cock as she talked. It was so _tiny_! It had barely made a bulge in Ranma’s panties at all, and there was obviously no way that Nodoka would be able to actually wrap her hand around it. Two fingers just might be able to give him some actual stimulation, but anything more would just dwarf the tiny, limp dick.  
  
And then there were his balls. They weren’t very _big_ balls, that was for sure. Nodoka’s fingers ran down the small, shriveled sack. She was actually a bit surprised to actually find his testes. She would have put money on them not being there anymore. Although, to be fair, they certainly weren’t very _big_. It was hard to imagine Ranma producing a large load of cum from them, no matter how long he went without an orgasm. Nodoka ran her finger along the hairless sack again and smiled.  
  
Nodoka decided not to wait for Ranma to answer. Instead, she started to stroke her son off, going the extra mile to demonstrate just how tiny and useless Ranma’s cock was, now and forever. She also moved her hips a bit so that her own, fully erect and drooling cock, was pressing against Ranma’s lower belly, overshadowing Ranma’s overgrown clitty like a heroic statue loomed over a doll.  
  
“There’s how does that feel, sweetie?” Nodoka asked, _trying_ to make her voice sound sweet but just sounding lustful instead. “Does that make Mommy’s little boi feel all nice and good?”  
  
“Oh!” Ranma squeaked, twitching around and making the cuffs around his wrists rattle. “Mommy!”  
  
Nodoka grinned and kept up the good work. Ranma’s dick was so _soft_ between her fingers. There wasn’t a bit of hardness to it at _all_. She bent it this way and that, although not a _lot_ , because she was aware of how painful that sort of thing could be. Some precum, but not very much leaked from it.  
  
Nodoka’s other hand was busy down between her own legs, stroking her much more impressive dick. She paced herself, making sure that she wouldn’t cum from this. After all, she wanted to leave Ranma all nice and filled up with semen, able to _really_ appreciate just what his mother had done for him.  
  
“Momma, please,” Ranma whined, looking up at Nodoka, his eyes wide. “Please, I can’t cum like this.”  
  
“Really?” Nodoka asked with a large smile. “Are you sure you want to cum?”  
  
“Yes,” Ranma said, nodding his head up and down. “Please, I don’t care how you do it, I just want to cum.”  
  
What a _wonderful_ thing for a child to tell their mother. Nodoka’s heart beat a bit faster at those sweet words and she smiled.  
  
“Okay, Ranma,” Nodoka said, letting go of Ranma’s useless clit and letting the small, soft length fall down onto his belly. “Then how about this…”  
  
Nodoka rested the tip of her cock against her son’s butt. She _knew_ she would be able to slide in so, so easily. She looked over her sissy son one more time, burning in the sight. There would be no going back from this. In just a second, Ranma’s masculinity was going to be entirely subsumed underneath her. How _wonderful_.  
  
Nodoka grunted a bit as she pushed forward, sliding into Ranma’s butt. It felt _so_ good. She had already fucked Ranma’s butt as a woman, but it was just as enjoyable as a guy. It was so tight and so _hot_ and so soft. Nodoka sighed as she felt her son’s large ass squeeze down tight around her horse cock. And she had only just gotten started.  
  
Nodoka pushed further and further into Ranma’s rear, making him take every bit of her shaft. And he _did_. Centimeter by centimeter, Nodoka’s cock vanished inside of Ranma’s rear.  
  
It felt great for both of them. Ranma was making all kinds of noises as he got filled up, and his dick was twitching around a bit and drooling more precum. Far more than he had when his penis was actually getting touched, Nodoka noted. Good, good, that was just what she wanted to see. It was important for Ranma to learn that his dick only had one use now, and it _wasn’t_ for giving himself or others pleasure.  
  
“Mommy!” Ranma moaned, his fingers clutching his wrists as he stared up at Nodoka. “It feels so good! Please, fuck me harder!”  
  
“Really?” Nodoka asked with a smile as she _pushed_ forward, making Ranma’s sissy ass swallow the medial ring on her cock. “You want me to fuck you with my bitchbreaker of a cock and make you moan and scream and cum?”  
  
“Yes, I want to cum,” Ranma said quickly, nodding his made-up face. “Let me cum, please!”  
  
How could Nodoka refuse such a heartfelt request from her only child? She grabbed hold of Ranma’s thighs, feeling the embroidered hem of the stockings and the smooth, warm flesh just above it. And then she started to _fuck_ her kid.  
  
And it felt great. Nodoka forced herself not to cum too quickly from this, because she wanted to drag this out, to savor the feeling of Ranma’s ass around her for as long as possible. But it was _hard_. So was she, of course, but it was a trial not to cum right away and fill her son up with some thick, sticky, hot semen.  
  
Ranma’s breasts were jiggling a bit with every thrust, shaking inside of his bra. He was moaning with every thrust as well. Nothing like words, just pure, animal-like expressions of joy.  
  
Animals… Now _that_ gave Nodoka an idea. She supposed the real question was if she wanted to share her son or her daughter with anyone else, even an unthinking animal. After all, Ranma was _precious_ to her and Nodoka wanted to make sure that her child was treated correctly. On the other hand, it would be so hot to see Ranma, as either a slut or a sissy, getting fucked by a dog or a horse or an octopus or something.  
  
Hhm, Nodoka was going to have to think about this later, after she wasn’t _quite_ so horny. Because right now anything that would get her off sounded like a terribly attractive idea. She licked her lips as she held onto Ranma’s legs and kept on fucking him.  
  
In and out, in and out, it just felt so _good_ to fuck Ranma like the sissy slut he had turned out to be. Nodoka grinned as she brought her hips back and forth, watching Ranma shake around underneath her. What a _lovely_ sight. It was one that she wanted to see plenty more of, too.  
  
“It feels so good,” Ranma moaned, looking up at her with wide eyes. “Momma, your cock feels so good inside of my butt!”  
  
“Good,” Nodoka cooed, stroking Ranma’s cheek. “Don’t be afraid to cum for Mommy, dear. I’m alright with seeing it.”  
  
Ranma nodded and blushed. Nodoka was sure that it was feeling better for Ranma as a guy then when she had fucked his ass as a girl. After all, he had a prostate in this body. A prostate that had to be more sensitive now, after the idol had worked its magic on it. Ranma’s body was made for taking cock now, in both forms. Made for taking his _mother’s_ cock, and Nodoka was going to make sure that kept on happening, over and over, until she was satisfied.  
  
And Ranma, of course, would be enjoying it as well. Nodoka could already see how much semen was leaking from the tip of his dick as it wobbled around, and she reached up to grope Ranma’s tits through his bra. It was pretty easy to find a stiff nipple through the silk, and Nodoka gave it a light squeeze. That got a _nice_ noise from Ranma and Nodoka did it again. It was a pity that, like this, Ranma’s ass wasn’t spankable, but Nodoka had wanted to be able to look into Ranma’s face as he got fucked.  
  
Nodoka was feeling _great_. Her cock was as hard as an iron bar as she fucked Ranma’s ass, forcing him to take it all the way on every single stroke. It felt _so_ good, Ranma’s soft ass wrapped around the shaft and squeezing it tight as Nodoka kept on going and going and going, not giving Ranma a single second’s of rest.  
  
And why would a sissy slut like this need or deserve rest? Nodoka had spent a _lot_ of time and used almost every artifact she had to make sure that Ranma was constantly horny and constantly submissive, ready and able and willing to do what Nodoka wanted him or her to do. And today was the final proof of that. There was no way for Ranma to consider himself a man now, not with his body and what he was doing with it. No, he was a complete sissy. Just like _she_ would be a complete slut.  
  
Nodoka grinned to herself as she kept on thrusting into Ranma’s butt. This was the _way_ to raise a child, sure enough. She would challenge _anyone_ to tell her she wasn’t doing a good job with Ranma.  
  
Ranma’s tongue was poking out of his mouth, in a lewd little gesture as he gasped and panted. It was so _cute_ and Nodoka just had to lean down and kiss it. So she did, pressing her lips against Ranma’s. Ranma squeaked, and then lay back and let Nodoka do whatever she wanted to with his mouth.  
  
Nodoka thoroughly kissed her son. Ranma bad become _very_ well-trained in how to let himself be kissed. He wasn’t supposed to try and press his tongue into Nodoka’s mouth. He was there for her amusement, to touch and to grope and to thoroughly enjoy. Just like a proper sissy should.  
  
And all the while, Nodoka kept on fucking Ranma, bringing her hips back and forth, back and forth, driving her dick in and out of her son. It just felt so _good_. Ranma’s ass was _made_ for taking cock. Quite literally, after everything that Nodoka had done to prepare him for it. And now Nodoka was finally getting to enjoy the fruit of her labors.  
  
It was _marvelous_. For both of them. It was so, so obvious how much Ranma was enjoying this as he got kissed and fucked and groped. He was making all kinds of lustful sounds as Nodoka kept on driving her dick in and out of his tight ass. His nipples were just as hard as Nodoka’s were and his dick was making _such_ a mess on his skin as he kept on leaking little spurts of precum. He was such an amazing sissy.  
  
“Love you, Momma,” Ranma gasped as Nodoka lifted her mouth away to take in some deep breaths. “Love you so much, Mama.”  
  
“I love you, too, Ranma,” Nodoka said, meaning every word of it as she fucked her tied-up sissy son. “You’re such an amazing boi, Ranma.”  
  
And Nodoka was getting really close to showing just how _much_ she loved her little boi. She was going to cum. Any second now, as she kept on thrusting in and out of Ranma’s ass, she was going to cum. And fill him so far up with cum. It would feel _great_.  
  
“Ranma,” Nodoka moaned, patting her son’s cheek and twitching a bit as she drove her dick in and out of his butt. “I’m going to cum.”  
  
Ranma eagerly nodded, his head bobbing up and down as he stared up at his mother with wide eyes. He wanted to cum too, that much was obvious. And with any luck, this would be what pushed him over the edge, getting a full ass of his mother’s cum. That thought, of getting to watch Ranma’s sissy orgasm, was what pushed Nodoka over the edge.  
  
Nodoka moaned as she came. It felt _good_. It felt so very, very good to cum. She sighed and moaned, flashes of light dancing in front of her eyes as she felt the pleasure rushing through her body. This just might have been her best orgasm ever.  
  
And it was still going on as she pumped jet after jet of semen into Ranma. There was just so _much_ cum built up inside of her and now she was making sure that every single bit of it was getting drained into Ranma’s asshole, stuffing him even fuller than he had already been from just her cock.  
  
Ranma was loving it. His eyes were rolled up in the back of his head and he was making gurgling sounds as he twitched around. His dicklet was twitching and small, thin jets of semen were shooting out for a good, oh, centimeter or so. Nothing compared to what was happening inside of his body, of course.  
  
Nodoka had been half-hoping for Ranma’s belly to swell from all of the cum that had gotten pumped into it. That didn’t happen, but at least Ranma was left looking like quite the slut. Nodoka had cum so _much_ , she was amazed that as much semen had stayed inside of her son’s rear as actually had. She would have thought that there would have been plenty of leakage already.  
  
“Now, Ranma,” Nodoka cooed, patting her son’s limp dick as she smiled down at him. “Didn’t that feel _great_ , sweety?” Ranma nodded, a big smile on his face as he lay limp on the bed. “Taking every single bit of Mommy’s cock?”  
  
“Yes, Mommy,” Ranma said. His voice was breathless and airy, and he sounded like the slut he looked like. “Thank you, Mommy.”  
  
“Thank you for…” Nodoka said, drawing the last syllable out.  
  
“Thank you for making me cum, Mommy,” Ranma said. Nodoka nodded, and then gestured again. Ranma frowned, his brow furrowing as his tired brain tried to make the connection his mother wanted him to make.  
  
“Thank you for fucking me, Mommy,” Nodoka said after a while, once it was clear that the proper words wouldn’t be coming to Ranma any other way.  
  
“Thank you for fucking me, Mommy,” Ranma said, his voice a lot more high-pitched as he tried to make up for his earlier mistake.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Nodoka said with a big smile as she patted Ranma on the cheek. “And I’ll gladly let you take care of my dick anytime, Ranma.”  
  
Ranma blushed at that and wiggled around a bit on the bed. That was a cute sight. Although, of course, Ranma was never anything _but_ cute, lately.  
  
Nodoka squeezed down on Ranma’s hips as she got ready to pull herself out of her son. She was still very hard, and Ranma was still very tight, after all. She would need a bit of leverage.  
  
Ranma moaned again as Nodoka slid out of his ass. His hips jerked upwards a bit as Nodoka’s cock popped free and waved back and forth. And then the cum came, streaming out of his rear in a thick river. That put a large smile on Nodoka’s face as she looked down at it. What an _amazing_ sight. Only a true sissy could take a load of cum like that and then say thank you afterwards. Just like only a true slut could do the same when her pussy was filled. Something that Nodoka planned to demonstrate on Ranma in the next few days.  
  
Oh yes, there were all kinds of things that Nodoka was going to be doing o Ranma in both genders. She supposed she should get as much done with Ranma’s sissy form (calling it male just wasn’t believable now) as she could now. Because Nodoka had plans for Ranma’s slut form, and they included filling Ranma’s fertile pussy up with plenty of virile semen. And once _that_ happened, who knew if Ranma would be able to change back for another nine months?  
  
Yep, Nodoka was going to have to get every bit of enjoyment out of Ranma’s sissy body that she could now. And there was no time to start like the present.  
  
“Now, Ranma,” Nodoka said, “how about giving your mother a titfuck?”  
  
It really _was_ nice to see how well Ranma had been trained, Nodoka thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Motherly Guidance Chapter Five**

  
“Good morning, Ranma,” Nodoka said with a bright smile as she looked down at her daughter. “How are you doing today?”  
  
“Morning, Mama,” Ranma said, stretching and blinking as she looked up at the older woman. “I’m feeling fine.” She yawned. “Can I go back to bed?”  
  
“No, no,” Nodoka said, lifting her daughter up off of the futon. “We’ve got a busy day ahead of us, no time for sleeping in.”  
  
It was going to be a _very_ busy day, in fact. Nodoka was going to make Ranma a mother! What a special, _special_ treat that was! Nodoka loved her own child, and she knew that Ranma would be just as enthused to have a baby of her own.  
  
Nodoka looked down to check that Ranma was in her girl form. Honestly, it was so hard to tell these days with all the changes that Ranma had gone through. But yes, Nodoka couldn’t see an unsightly bulge, no matter how small, at the crotch of Ranma’s nightie. So yes, there was no need to go looking around for any water. Ranma could stay just like she was, and Nodoka would be there to take care of her daughter’s needs in a while.  
  
“This way, this way,” Nodoka said with a smile in her voice as she ushered her beautiful daughter into the kitchen.  
  
Nodoka forced herself to put as much care and effort in preparing breakfast as she always did. Just because today was an important day didn’t mean that it was alright to rush things and be hasty. She was going to make _every_ part of this special for the both of them.  
  
And so she chatted with her daughter as she made breakfast and then as they _ate_ breakfast. Ditto for cleaning up and all of that. And then, just as Nodoka knew they would, they ended up in Nodoka’s bedroom, Ranma sitting down on the futon and blushing.  
  
Nodoka smiled as she looked down at her daughter. Ranma was so, _so_ beautiful. Nodoka didn’t think she had ever seen someone so attractive in her life. And so sexual, too. The artifacts that Nodoka had used had really worked their magic on the teenager. Ranma had a hugely erotic body and part of Nodoka was surprised that Ranma didn’t get harassed walking down the street. Especially given the clothes Nodoka picked out for her to wear.  
  
These breasts that were so big (and would get even larger as they filled with milk). Those thighs, so thick and with such a sexy gap in between them, forming an inverted triangle. That butt, perfect for grabbing and squeezing and spanking and fucking. And, of course, what Nodoka saw every single day, that beautiful round face, with the big blue eyes and the bright red hair and everything else in it that screamed that this was a _woman_.  
  
“Mama?” Ranma asked, her gaze switching between Nodoka’s face and her crotch, where the older woman’s dick was hanging down and pulsing. “Are you feeling okay?”  
  
“Yes, yes,” Nodoka said, waving her hand. “I was just seeing how beautiful you are.”  
  
Ranma blushed beautifully at that, turning her head to the side. She mumbled something and twined her fingers together. Oh, Nodoka’s daughter was just too cute!  
  
And ready for breeding. One of the few artifacts that Nodoka was still using was a very _special_ dildo. One that was a quite accurate rendition of a man’s penis. According to the note that came with it, anyone who used it to masturbate would slowly but surely grow more fertile and ready for breeding. It had also come with a white powder that was supposed to be rubbed onto the shaft when it was time for the actual breeding to take place, but Nodoka had a much better way to knock her daughter up.  
  
“Ranma,” Nodoka moaned, leaning down for a kiss.  
  
Ranma returned the kiss. She and her mother had gotten _good_ at kissing lately, learning all about how to kiss and make out and touching a woman’s body. She brought her hands up and grabbed at Nodoka’s breasts through her robe. Nodoka did the exact same thing, playing with Ranma’s large, soft breasts through her nightie. Her nightie that was _another_ artifact, one that made the wearer feel quite uncomfortable trying to go to sleep in anything else or sleep underneath covers. That the nightie was practically see through and had quite a bit of cleavage was just another plus.  
  
“Ranma,” Nodoka said, pulling back from the kiss and smiling down at her daughter, “I think it’s time that we finally test out that pussy of yours.” She rested her hand on Ranma’s lower stomach, right above her crotch. “Don’t you?”  
  
Ranma blushed and looked to the side again, fidgeting around as she swallowed. Nodoka’s smile stayed in place as she watched. She _knew_ what Ranma was going to say. As if there was really any other option. Ranma had become far too much of a horny slut to even _dream_ of saying no to her mother. Especially saying no to her mother offering to fuck her.  
  
“Okay, Mama,” Ranma said quietly, her cheeks still red. “Will it hurt?”  
  
“Of course not,” Nodoka said, shaking her head. “Not the way I plan to do it.”  
  
And that was absolutely true. Nodoka hoped to make sure that Ranma would orgasm at the very moment she was impregnated. And even if that didn’t happen, she still looked forward to making her daughter cum at least twice.  
  
Nodoka let her robe fall down around her body. Ranma swallowed as she stared at her mother’s cock. As if she hadn’t seen it before. As if she hadn’t taken care of it before. But Nodoka supposed that the thought of taking such a large, inhuman cock inside of her might make anyone nervous. Well, she’d just have to do her best to make sure that Ranma enjoyed this just as much as Nodoka was. Not that it would be too hard, of course. Nodoka _knew_ how often Ranma had cum on her various toys. Her child wasn’t at all quiet about that sort of thing.  
  
Ranma shivered and reached down to undo her own nightie. She lifted it up, off of her body and then blushed _again_ as Nodoka looked her over. What a cute, cute sight. Oh, Nodoka had so many lewd things she wanted to do to her daughter. So, _so_ many. Knocking her up was just going to be the start.  
  
And a really enjoyable start that she should focus on, she reminded herself. And not get distracted by thinking about all of the other things she had drawn up as a list to do. Nodoka ran her hand down along Ranma’s body, caressing her breasts and playing with her pussy. Ranma was already wet and Nodoka smiled. What a _good_ girl her daughter was. So wet and ready already for her mother to fuck her.  
  
Nodoka stroked her shaft, feeling her dick throb as she looked down at Ranma. No matter how many times Nodoka looked at Ranma, she still could get rock hard in an instant. Her daughter was just that erotic and wonderful.  
  
“Oh, Ranma,” Nodoka cooed, rubbing her hand back and forth against the wet pussy. “We’re going to make each other feel _so_ good, aren’t we?”  
  
Ranma nodded, her face beet red as she stared down at the large, quivering horse cock between her mother’s legs. No matter how often she saw that, it seemed that Ranma never _really_ got used to just how big her mother’s cock was. It was sweet, really.  
  
Nodoka positioned herself over Ranma, her dick swaying back and forth as she got ready to fuck her hot daughter. There was a gleaming light in her eyes as she looked down at the small but stacked girl. She gently spread Ranma’s legs and then, on a whim, lifted them up along Ranma’s body. Ranma was still flexible enough to handle her ankles ending up next to her ears. And, of course, it put her pussy in such a _lovely_ position, slightly upturned and waiting for Nodoka’s cock to stretch it out and mold it.  
  
Nodoka rubbed Ranma’s pussy some more. Ranma had the most _wonderful_ reactions to that sort of thing, squirming around and cooing as her mother’s slender fingers rubbed her wet folds. Then Nodoka slipped inside. Ranma threw her head back at that, staring upwards and gasping for air as Nodoka stroked the insides of her daughter’s pussy. Yes, it was soft and wet enough that there should be _no_ problem with Ranma taking her cock.  
  
Smiling, Nodoka withdrew her fingers. She looked down at them and at the sticky web of arousal clinging to them. Then she looked down at Ranma. Ranma went red as she stared back up at her mother. Her tongue flicked out to lick nervously at her lips, which gave Nodoka a wonderful idea.  
  
“Here, Ranma,” Nodoka said with a smile. “Clean off my fingers.”  
  
Ranma wiggled around, blushing. Then she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. Nodoka smiled as she felt Ranma’s tongue licking up and down along her digits, cleaning them off. Nodoka _knew_ that Ranma had done this before on herself. Ranma didn’t always bother to go to her bedroom, or even inside, when she started to masturbate. Nodoka had once enjoyed a cup of tea while sitting in front of the window, watching her daughter get herself off on the lawn.  
  
Finally, Nodoka’s fingers were mostly clean. She wiped the drool off on Ranma’s skin and then wrapped a hand around her stiff, aching cock. She smiled as she stared down at Ranma. Ranma looked back up and swallowed. But she didn’t try to cover her pussy or anything.  
  
“Here we go,” Nodoka said, resting the tip of her flared cock head against Ranma’s pussy. Ranma swallowed and nodded. “We’re going to become so _close_ , Ranma.”  
  
“Y-yeah,” Ranma said, her voice quivering a bit. “We- are!”  
  
Ranma squeaked cutely as Nodoka slid into her. She gasped and so did Nodoka. Ranma’s pussy was so wet and warm and soft. It felt _wonderful_ around her cock, and she had barely put anything into Ranma yet.  
  
Nodoka pushed herself in, deeper and deeper, not stopping until Ranma was _stuffed_ with dick. And it was even in one long, smooth motion, centimeter after centimeter vanishing inside of Ranma’s wet, hot, soft, wonderful pussy. Ranma moaned and tossed her head from side to side, grabbing onto her ankles as she was filled by her mother’s dick.  
  
Finally, Nodoka came to a halt. Ranma had taken all of the cock she could manage. There was still a bit left out, but well over three-quarters of Nodoka’s large shaft was inside of her daughter by now. Nodoka even thought she could see a small bulge on Ranma’s stomach. She patted it, smiling. And smiled more as she heard Ranma moan.  
  
“You look so pretty, stuffed with cock, Ranma,” Nodoka said, slowly starting to slide out of her daughter. “Boi or girl, getting fucked suits you.”  
  
“Y-yes, Mama,” Ranma said, her blue eyes wide as she fought for breath. “It feels good, Mama.”  
  
“Of course it does,” Nodoka said, stopping once only the tip of her head was still inside of Ranma. “But I’m going to make it feel even better, alright?”  
  
Ranma nodded, squaring her shoulders. And then Nodoka got to work, fucking Ranma just the way the slutty redhead deserved to be fucked. Fast and hard and deep. And it felt great for the both of them.  
  
Ranma was moaning constantly now, her eyes wide and chest heaving as Nodoka thrust into her over and over again. Her inner walls were squeezing down _tightly_ around Nodoka as the older woman stretched her daughter’s pussy out, molding it around her dick. She was making all kinds of sweet sounds, sounds that Nodoka was panting a bit too loudly to properly appreciate. But she still liked hearing them, even over the pounding in her ears.  
Once, Ranma might have protested at being a girl who was getting fucked in her pussy by her mother. Or by anyone. But after all these months here, Nodoka had worn away at every sign of resistance, slowly but surely. And now Ranma really was _hers_ , her perfect, sweet, slutty girl who took her mother’s cock while loving it. Nodoka was sure that learning that Ranma was pregnant wouldn’t be a much larger hurdle for the teen to get over. Not after everything else that had already happened.  
  
Nodoka reached down and cupped one of Ranma’s breasts. They were such large boobs. And so sensitive. Ranma made a wonderful sound as she felt her mother tease her chest, fingers gliding over and pinching the tits. And, of course, paying attention to those stiff nipples that just _begged_ to be toyed with.  
  
“Mom,” Ranma moaned, her eyes open wide and staring up into Nodoka’s, “Mom, I think I’m going to cum.”  
  
“Do it, sweety,” Nodoka cooed, stroking her daughter’s face and tucking a stray strand of hair back behind Ranma’s ear. “Do it for Mommy, let me see how my little girl cums from getting fucked.”  
  
Nodoka wasn’t surprised that Ranma was already cumming. One of the side effects from the jade idol she had used on Ranma’s ‘male’ form had been that Ranma’s holes would feel much better when a cock was inside of them. And it seemed that even carried over to Ranma’s pussy. It really was wonderful, and it made certain perverted thoughts enter Nodoka’s mind about how to make further use of them. And when _Nodoka_ thought something was perverted…  
  
“Mama!” Ranma screamed, throwing her head back. “I’m cumming!”  
  
It was terribly obvious that Ranma was doing just that. Her pussy had gotten so _tight_ , so suddenly around Nodoka’s cock. And there was the tension that was running all through her body, making her tense up, the few muscles she had left suddenly showing underneath her soft skin. Then Ranma was relaxing, her body going limp even as she kept squeezing down around Nodoka. It was a wonderful sight and brought Nodoka’s orgasm that much closer.  
  
“What a good girl you are,” Nodoka said, smiling down at the cumming slut underneath her. “Doesn’t it feel so good to orgasm like a good girl as you get fucked?”  
  
“Y-yeth, Mama,” Ranma moaned, her lips struggling to form the proper words. “Feels so good.”  
  
Nodoka nodded and smiled. And she kept on fucking Ranma’s pussy, because her daughter’s cunt was _amazing_ and not the kind of thing that could be given up on. Nodoka was going to keep on using her daughter over and over again until she was satisfied and her daughter was bred. And that was a situation where _both_ those conditions would need to be met before Nodoka would be finished.  
  
Ranma’s pussy was squeezing down tightly around Nodoka’s cock, the wet walls making Nodoka feel good while not really doing anything to slow down the pace of her thrusting. And Ranma’s breasts were jiggling around a lot, the short, stacked girl having all kinds of swing and sway to her body as she got used by her own dear mother. That was amazing as well, and Nodoka knew that she could eventually cum just by _thinking_ about how sexy her daughter was. Actually getting to fuck her? A satisfying orgasm was never really in doubt.  
  
And it was getting closer and closer with every stroke into Ranma’s pussy. Nodoka could feel the sharp edge of pleasure forming in her dick, the _demand_ to cum, to unload herself deep into her daughter. Not yet, not quite yet. Nodoka wanted to enjoy the heavenly sensation of her daughter’s pussy getting fucked by her for the first time for a little while longer.  
  
“You look so cute, I should have brought a camera,” Nodoka said, meaning every word as she looked down at her daughter’s face. “Something we can watch later, seeing just how cute you were taking Mommy’s cock for the first time.”  
  
Ranma blushed _hard_ at that and squirmed around underneath Nodoka. Not that she tried to pull away or anything. Instead, she opened her mouth as if she was trying to think of something to say before going quiet again.  
  
“Wouldn’t that be… embarrassing?” Ranma finally asked, not quite sounding sure if she was in favor of that or not.  
  
“Not at all,” Nodoka said, patting Ranma’s stomach. “I’d love to be able to see the expressions on your face over and over again.”  
  
“Well,” Ranma said, her mind obviously trying to work as quickly as it could while she was so distracted, “you can just fuck me more and remember what I look like then.”  
  
“That’s a deal,” Nodoka said with a wide smile. That was even better than she had hoped! “Sex three times a day and more often on the weekend?”  
  
Ranma’s eyes got comically big at that, even though Nodoka didn’t have the slightest intention of _actually_ doing that. She might have a lot of stamina for a woman her age, but there were limits on just how often she could have sex, even with someone as _adorable_ as her daughter.  
  
In fact, Nodoka was coming up to the end of her limit right now. She was feeling so _good_ and there was just no way that she would be able to keep on fucking Ranma for much longer. At least it was going to be a _really_ good orgasm. And a… _productive_ one, too. One that Ranma wouldn’t be able to forget for a long, long time.  
  
Nodoka grabbed onto her daughter’s thigh, feeling the muscles twitching in the upturned leg. Ranma had nice, thick thighs and Nodoka rubbed her fingers back and forth, watching the expressions play across Ranma’s face. Nodoka took a deep breath, even as she kept on thrusting in and out of Ranma.  
  
“I’m going to cum soon,” Nodoka said, her voice a bit strained. “And you’re going to be a good girl and take all of Mama’s cum, right?”  
  
Ranma blushed and nodded. She had certainly taken enough of Nodoka’s cum elsewhere to not be too worried about Nodoka cumming again _now_. If she had been able to think about certain facts of life and how babies came about, she might have. But it was obvious just from a glance that Ranma was feeling _much_ too good to worry about things like that right now.  
  
Nodoka moaned as she unloaded into her daughter. Her fat, thick dick twitched and pulsed as she started to cum, driving every single drop of cum deep into Ranma’s fertile, waiting pussy. And as good as the orgasm felt, it was really heightened by knowing what the orgasm _meant_. That Ranma, her dear, sweet little Ranma, was getting knocked up by her mother. Was getting _bred_ by her mother.  
  
And Ranma seemed to be appreciating it as well. She was making all kinds of wonderful sounds as she got filled with her mother’s cum. Panting and gasping and staring upwards, eyes wide as her wet pussy was filled to the brim with semen.  
  
“Oh, Ranma,” Nodoka said happily, leaning down to kiss her daughter. “You’re such a wonderful baby girl, my wonderful, sweet Ranma.” She planted another firm kiss (and grope) on her daughter’s mouth (and tits) before leaning up. “We’re going to be so happy together, like this. I just know it.”  
  
Ranma was panting for breath, her cheeks flushed, lips parted and eyes slightly glazed over. If she had actually understood what her mother was saying, she didn’t give much sign of it. Instead, she shivered and squeezed down around Nodoka’s still hard cock.  
  
“Oh, that reminds me,” Nodoka said, grabbing her daughter’s hips and getting a firm grip. “Let’s see, shall we?”  
  
Nodoka pulled herself out of Ranma’s pussy. Even with the added lubrication of her semen, her daughter still had a tight enough grip that it was a bit of a challenge to make it work. Especially since Nodoka was still as hard as a rock. But it was _so_ worth it, when she looked down at her daughter’s pussy.  
  
Ranma’s folds were widely spread, almost gaping from the cock that had been shoved so deep inside of her. And there was so much semen dripping out, too! A thick flood of semen, running down Ranma’s skin and along her butt. It looked _amazing._ And Nodoka wasn’t the only one to think so.  
  
“That,” Ranma said quietly, her blue eyes wide as she lifted her head to look at her pussy, “that was inside of me?”  
  
“Yes it was,” Nodoka said happily, patting her daughter’s upturned thigh. “Isn’t it wonderful, seeing something that amazing that felt so good?”  
  
Ranma blushed and looked away. Nodoka smiled. Oh, her daughter was just too cute! And still very horny, obviously. Her nipples were still stiff, and Nodoka couldn’t resist the temptation to give one a rub, seeing the little nub wiggle back and forth a bit on top of the large breast.  
  
“Mama,” Ranma half-moaned, half-whined. “Should you really be doing something like that to me?”  
  
“Oh, why not?” Nodoka said, waving her hand around in dismissal. “It felt wonderful, didn’t it?” She smiled and patted Ranma’s head. “I know how much you like getting fucked by your mother.”  
  
Ranma looked away again and blushed again. She didn’t say anything and she didn’t _need_ to say anything. Nodoka could see the truth. She could see that her beautiful daughter was a big slut for her mother’s horse cock. At least she was _now_ after all the work Nodoka had put into making sure that was the case. And speaking of making sure…  
  
“One moment, Ranma,” Nodoka said, rising to her feet and not making any effort to get dressed. “There’s something I want to check.”  
  
She padded out of the bedroom, leaving her pregnant, naked daughter all alone with cum drooling out of her. Nodoka was back in just a few minutes, a cup of warm water in her hand. She smiled at her beautiful girl as she knelt down next to her. Then Nodoka grabbed her hand and lifted it. Ranma didn’t know what was going on, and only got a clue when her finger was dipped into the water. And as she stayed a she.  
  
“Oh, it worked!” Nodoka said happily, clapping her thigh. She ruffled Ranma’s hair. “You’re pregnant, Ranma!” She looked down at Ranma’s flat belly. “And you’re going to stay a girl until you give birth!”  
  
Ranma’s eyes got _big_ at that and she looked down at her stomach as well. Then she rubbed her crotch, smearing the cum still leaking out of her around.  
  
“I’m what?!” Ranma asked, trying to sound outraged. “But, but, I’m not… I shouldn’t be getting pregnant.”  
  
“What else would happen when a girl gets fucked in her pussy and filled up with cum?” Nodoka asked, patting Ranma’s cheek. “And don’t worry, Ranma,” Nodoka added, “I’m going to be here for you every step of the way. You’ll be _shocked_ at just how good this pregnancy will be for you.”  
  
Nodoka was going to make sure of that. After all, Ranma was her only child. How could Nodoka do anything _but_ make sure that her darling baby girl got helped through the upcoming nine months? And fucking Ranma would just be one part of that, too. There were all kinds of artifacts and techniques Nodoka had acquired that would lessen the downsides and increase the benefits of pregnancy.  
  
Oh, Ranma was so _lucky_ to have such a caring mother around who would do such wonderful things for her. Like fuck her. Because Nodoka was more than ready to keep on using her daughter.  
  
“How about it, Ranma,” Nodoka said, positioning herself back between Ranma’s legs. “Do you think we can make sure that it’s twins?”  
  
Ranma’s mouth opened and shut at that and her eyes went wide. She seemed to be searching for the right words, but nothing came out. Certainly not before Nodoka rested the tip of her cock against Ranma’s cum-filled pussy.  
  
“It should go in even easier this time, don’t you think?” Nodoka said with a smile. “Now that you’re stretched out and there’s all this extra lube, after all.”  
  
Ranma went a bright, adorable red at that and tried to stammer out something. Nodoka didn’t wait to hear what it was, though. Instead, she rested her dick against Ranma’s entrance and _pushed_.  
  
And sure enough, it was much easier to slide into her daughter this time. There was barely any resistance at all, in fact, just a lovely wet feeling as Ranma squeezed down around her. Both of the women sighed in satisfaction at the feeling. And then Nodoka started to properly fuck her daughter like the needy slut she was.  
  
“Oh, oh, oh,” Ranma moaned, her head going backwards as she stared up at the ceiling. “Mama, it, it feels- It feels even better than the first time, Mama!”  
  
A _big_ smile appeared on Nodoka’s face. That Ranma was going to be a cockslut was never really in question, but that it would happen so quickly really was a wonderful development. Nodoka mimed wiping a tear away as she looked down at her daughter. Ranma’s legs weren’t up by her ears anymore, but they were still widely spread, giving Nodoka a perfect view of the cute body she was suing to get off with. And Ranma was _so_ cute.  
  
“I know it feels good, baby,” Nodoka said, drawing her cock, slick with arousal and cum, out before pushing it back in. “And it’s going to keep on feeling good, for a long, long time.”  
  
After all, now that Nodoka had cum once already, she _knew_ that her second orgasm was going to take a lot longer to cum. And she was planning to spend all of that time inside of Ranma’s pussy, fucking her slutty daughter the way the redhead _needed_ to be fucked. And they were both going to enjoy every single minute of it.  
  
“Don’t be afraid to cum, Ranma,” Nodoka said, planting a quick kiss on Ranma’s lips. “I know how much of a slut you are and how good your body is feeling right now.”  
  
Ranma went red at that again. Was she ever going to stop blushing and looking so cute when Nodoka told her this sort of thing? Nodoka sure hoped not.  
  
She kept on fucking Ranma, drawing her thick horse cock out of her daughter until only a few centimeters were left still inside, and then sending it back in. And every time, Ranma had the most _wonderful_ reactions to it, making some adorable faces and letting out some sweet sounds. And, of course, squeezing down as tight as her stretched pussy could around the thick cock that was forcing her open.  
  
There was more to Ranma than her face and pussy, of course. And Nodoka made sure to pay plenty of attention to all of the other parts of her daughter as well. There were so many wonderful aspects to Ranma that deserved to be cherished. And possibly shared.  
  
Ranma was cumming a _lot_. It seemed that there was an orgasm sweeping through her every minute or so. It was wonderful to see, the little redhead shaking and shivering as she squirmed around underneath her mother. It made Nodoka’s cock even harder as she kept on fucking her daughter. She wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. She was going to keep on fucking and using her daughter and they were all going to love it.  
  
After ten minutes, Nodoka was finally ready to cum again. Ranma had already cum plenty, and all of the climaxes had worked the redhead over. She was panting and her eyes were rolling in their sockets, barely coherent. How cute. Hopefully this cumshot would wake her up a bit.  
  
Nodoka moaned as she felt her dick twitch around inside of Ranma’s pussy. This was it. The wonderful second orgasm. She kept herself deep inside of Ranma as she felt her orgasm spill over. And then spill into Ranma.  
  
A _lot_ of semen went into Ranma’s pussy. This orgasm seemed even bigger than the last one. And better. Nodoka doubled over, almost pressing her face up against Ranma’s as she filled Ranma’s already stuffed pussy with even more cum.  
  
And this time, there actually _was_ a small bulge there from the semen getting pumped into her. A bulge that would be a lot larger in three months. Nodoka smiled as she kissed Ranma, feeling her daughter panting and shaking underneath her.  
  
When Nodoka leaned up from the kiss, Ranma was completely out of it. But in a good way. There was a big smile on her lips as she lay on her mother’s bed. Her eyes were closed and she was completely limp, but she looked so _happy_. She was such a good girl now, after all of the training that Nodoka had put her through. Over and over again, really, in all kinds of ways. But that was just the sort of thing that Ranma loved doing, wasn’t it?  
  
Nodoka sighed in satisfaction as she looked down at Ranma’s limp form. There was a small waterfall of sticky, virile cum pouring out of Ranma’s pussy. The redhead lay on her mother’s bed, looking completely worn out. It was pretty cute, though not cute enough to get Nodoka hard again.  
  
Today had been a big day. And a _happy_ day. Nodoka sat down next to Ranma and lifted her daughter’s head up, resting it on her lap. She stroked Ranma’s hair as she smiled down at her.  
  
Things had certainly taken a turning point here, hadn’t they? And they would only get better in the next nine months to come. Nodoka was sure of it.  
  
Nodoka loved her daughter _so_ very much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Motherly Guidance Chapter Six**

  
Nodoka had a beautiful daughter. That was a thought that seemed to come to her every single day, but it was still so, so true. Ranma was just so _amazing_. Anyone looking at her could see what a beautiful girl she was. And Nodoka looked at her daughter a _lot_.  
  
Right now, she was staring at Ranma as the redheaded teenager got undressed. That didn’t take too long, since Ranma wasn’t wearing very much. With how nicely Ranma’s pregnancy was progressing, Nodoka didn’t want too much getting in the way of being able to properly admire Ranma’s body. Just some heels, some stockings that clung to her legs and thighs and a few other odds and ends that _enhanced_ Ranma’s beauty, rather than hiding it.  
  
And Ranma was so very beautiful as the pregnancy progressed. The roundness of her belly (Nodoka took a nude photo of Ranma every day to chart her progress), the fullness of her breasts (constantly leaking a bit of milk, and another reason why Ranma didn’t wear many clothes these days), the redness of her face (those pregnancy hormones were leaving her in a constant state of arousal), it all combined to make Ranma just look _amazing_. Honestly, Nodoka was giving serious thought to keeping Ranma pregnant all of the time, even if it would mean losing out on fucking Ranma as a sissy.  
  
“M-Momma?” Ranma asked shyly, cradling her six months pregnant belly in her hands. “You’re looking at me kind of funny.”  
  
The way Ranma’s cheeks heated said that she knew just what that look meant. For both what Nodoka was feeling and what was going to be happening to her, sooner or later.  
  
“Oh, I was just thinking about how beautiful you are,” Nodoka said, telling the absolute truth. She grabbed Ranma’s hand and pressed it against her crotch. “See?” She asked, grinding her daughter’s hand against her half-hard horse cock. “Just looking at you gets me like this.”  
  
Ranma flushed _beautifully_ and shifted from side to side. She opened her mouth a few times to say something but never quite managed to get it out. Nodoka smiled and took a step closer, until the two of them were almost pressed together.  
  
“And what are you going to do now that you’ve got me like this, Ranma?” Nodoka cooed, stroking her daughter’s cheek and feeling the hot flesh underneath her hand. “Are you going to be a good girl and take responsibility?”  
  
Ranma nodded. Nodoka could see (and smell, for that matter) just how turned on her pregnant daughter was. Of course, Ranma was _always_ horny these days. Honestly, it was getting to the point where even Nodoka was starting to wonder if she was going to be able to keep up with her daughter’s sex drive.  
  
But until that day came, Nodoka was going to enjoy this to the _fullest_. And there was so much of it to enjoy. Ranma’s tits had gotten even bigger as they started to fill with milk (somewhat early in the cycle for that to happen, but it was proof that the obsidian cow horns Nodoka had found really were magic), which meant that her titfucks were just _amazing_. Especially with some all natural milk to help with lubrication and make the entire thing flow that much easier.  
  
As for her ass? It was just as good as it ever was. Still the perfect amount of tight and the heat was as good as it had ever been. Nodoka could spend quite a bit of very enjoyable time molding her only child’s rear around her rod.  
  
Ranma was only getting better with blowjobs. In fact, she could swallow her mother’s entire cock by now, going all the way to the base and then holding herself there, looking up at Nodoka with big blue eyes as her tongue lapped and licked at the thick shaft inside of her mouth, waiting for Nodoka to decide when the proper time to pull out would be.  
  
Ranma’s pussy was seeing less use these days. At least by Nodoka’s cock. She did have a _very_ big shaft after all, and she didn’t want to hurt her daughter or her grandchild by fucking Ranma’s pussy too much. Not that it was left unattended, of course. Ranma got filled up with a small dildo or had a vibe taped to her clit at least once a day. Which she repeatedly came from, of course.  
  
Nodoka sighed as she thought about all of the wonderful ways Ranma could be used. There were so many, it was hard to decide on just one way to fuck her. But after some thought, Nodoka decided. She nodded, sure that the two of them would very much enjoy this.  
  
“Get onto the table, Ranma,” Nodoka said, reaching down her daughter’s back to knead her ass. “Lay down on your back.”  
  
“Yes, Momma,” Ranma said, the idea of questioning what Nodoka told her obviously never even entering her mind.  
  
She did so, and Nodoka took the chance to admire all the wonderful ways that Ranma shook and jiggled as she climbed up onto the table. That would have to be cleaned afterwards, of course. But Nodoka had just finished the latest alterations to Ranma’s _darling_ maid costume, so that would be a perfect reason for the teen to try it on and see how it fit. Of course, Nodoka knew herself well enough to know that she would get _very_ turned on by that sight and end up fucking Ranma in it. Possibly creating a whole new mess Ranma would have to clean up. Oh well, that was just the way things worked around here.  
  
Ranma positioned herself on the table. Nodoka walked around to Ranma’s head, once again admiring her daughter’s naked, pregnant body. When she arrived where she wanted to be, she grabbed Ranma’s shoulders and gently pulled her backwards, until Ranma’s head fell off of the table. And tilt the head back a bit, just like that and… perfect.  
  
Nodoka smiled to herself as she looked down. A perfect entry to Ranma’s throat, something that she would be able to facefuck to her heart’s content. And the rest of Ranma’s body, especially her breasts and belly, were on perfect display, just _waiting_ for her to start to use or admire them.  
  
“You’re going to be a good girl for Mommy and suck her cock now, right?” Nodoka asked, rubbing Ranma’s shoulder and smiling down at as much of her face as she could see, with her cock covering the center of Ranma’s head.  
  
“Yes, Momma,” Ranma said obediently. Such a _good_ girl.  
  
“Then open wide,” Nodoka said, resting the tip of her flared lower head against Ranma’s lips. “And let Momma fuck your face.”  
  
Ranma did just that, opening her mouth until it was hanging open all the way. And then Nodoka slid in. And kept on going until she was completely inside of Ranma’s mouth and throat. Ranma was well-trained enough that Nodoka didn’t need to stop once, not even when her medial ring hit the entrance to Ranma’s throat.  
  
Nodoka sighed in satisfaction as she felt her daughter starting to deepthroat her. That really did feel good. That felt really, _really_ good, just like it always did. How had Nodoka gotten through the day before without having her daughter cleaning up her cock and draining her cum?  
  
As Ranma started to suck on her mother’s dick like a good daughter should, Nodoka reached forward and started to play with Ranma’s breasts. They were _lovely_ breasts, so big, so soft, so full of milk. In fact, they were leaking a bit right now, white rivulets running down the generous curves of Ranma’s breasts from her nipples.  
  
“Really,” Nodoka mused to herself as she squeezed them, hearing Ranma moan underneath, “they’re more like udders than breasts. Don’t you think so, Ranma?”  
  
Ranma was a bit busy at the moment and couldn’t properly respond. Nodoka knew that her daughter agreed with her, though. After all, why else would Ranma, given the choice between wearing nothing and wearing a cow-themed t-shirt, choose the shirt when it was time for the two of them to go grocery shopping?  
  
Nodoka started to really play with Ranma’s breasts as the younger redhead sucked her cock. Nodoka could tell how good it was making Ranma feel. Her legs were drawing apart, exposing her pussy to anyone on the other side of her. Nodoka had to shiver a bit at the thought, of just how inviting it would be to sink her cock into Ranma’s soft, wet pussy. She didn’t even need to see it to know how wet it would be.  
  
Nodoka squeezed Ranma’s nipples between her fingers. Two small jets of milk shot upwards and got onto Nodoka’s hands. She giggled to herself a bit as she kept on kneading and playing with Ranma’s breasts. Ranma was taking to having full, leaky breasts so much better than Nodoka had done when she was pregnant with Ranma. Again, it was the artifacts that had helped with that, but by now, Nodoka thought she had turned her only child into enough of a slut that even if it hadn’t been for the aid of some of the specialized artifacts, Ranma would still have gotten turned on from being treated like this.  
  
“You’re Momma’s pregnant little slut, aren’t you?” Nodoka cooed as she ran her hands back and forth along Ranma’s chest, firmly squeezing and groping it whenever she wanted to. “You love taking my cock and getting fucked, right?”  
  
Ranma made a moaning sound that had to mean yes. Especially because she was masturbating, one hand resting on the large swell of her pregnant belly and the other in between her legs, fingers pumping in and out of her wet slit. It was _beautiful_ to see and Nodoka felt her own arousal increasing as she watched her daughter frig herself like some back-alley whore.  
  
And that made Nodoka pick up the pace, pumping in and out of Ranma’s mouth faster and faster. Ranma really started to moan as her mouth and throat were reshaped to fit Nodoka’s horse-like cock. And she started to masturbate even harder as well, really filling her pussy up with three fingers.  
  
Nodoka moved one hand away from Ranma’s leaking breasts, down her body a bit. She grabbed onto the hand that was resting on top of Ranma’s belly and her fingers intertwined with it. Ranma made a pleased noise at that and Nodoka was sure that there would be a large smile on her face if it wasn’t so distorted by the cock that was pumping in and out of her.  
  
Nodoka rested her hand on top of Ranma’s stomach. It was still to soon to feel the fetus inside of there, but Nodoka knew that it would just take another month or so before the little baby started to kick around. And what an experience _that_ would be for Ranma. It was a good thing that her mother was already making sure that she was familiar with large, foreign objects moving around inside of her lower body.  
  
That spurred a giggle from Nodoka as she thought about it. Then she went back to fucking Ranma’s face. And slowly milking her as well, because Ranma would just get so _uncomfortable_ if her breasts weren’t regularly drained. Something that wouldn’t be changing at all after she gave birth, of course. Ranma was going to be a lovely leaking slut for a long, _long_ time. Honestly, Nodoka wasn’t entirely sure what she would do with all of the milk, since the two of them could only drink so much in a day and Ranma made quite a bit more than that. Well, something would come to them, sooner or later.  
  
Come to Nodoka, more likely, since Ranma tended to have difficulty thinking of things beyond sex these days. Not even martial arts held the same appeal they once had. Possibly because it was terribly obvious what way any fight would go before it even started. Especially now, with a big, wobbly belly in front of her and messing up, well, everything.  
  
And anyway, if Ranma did lose a fight, to, say, that nice Ryoga boy, what might he do when he won? Nodoka knew how hard it was to _not_ fuck Ranma whenever she saw her daughter. What would another teen do, when he saw a panting, sweaty Ranma looking up at him from her (or his, though it was unlikely that Ryoga would quickly discover that) spot on the ground? Nodoka knew that there was only one possible way that could end.  
  
And that might not be so bad, if Nodoka was willing to share Ranma. But she didn’t want anyone to do lewd things with her daughter except for her. They could look at Ranma, at how nicely her body filled out all the clothes that Nodoka gave her, but they couldn’t touch her. That was a wonderful privilege that Nodoka and Nodoka alone could have.  
  
“No, no,” Nodoka said, blushing a bit as she realized that she was speaking aloud. “You’re all mine, my sweet Ranma. You don’t need any dick but my own going inside of you.”  
  
It was too hard to tell what Ranma thought of that, given that Nodoka couldn’t see any of her face. But she was sure that her wonderful daughter wasn’t too upset over it. How could she be, after all? Not when she was getting to do something so _fun_ and enjoyable, so many times in the day?  
  
Nodoka could feel her orgasm rising inside of her as she kept on fucking Ranma’s face. She hadn’t cum even once yet today! Of course, it wasn’t even noon yet, but still. There was a build-up taking place inside of Nodoka and she _wanted_ to take care of it. And why on earth would she cum anywhere but on or in Ranma?  
  
Ranma was starting to make some cute gurgling noises as she got fucked by her mother. Nodoka could just barely see, over the curve of Ranma’s belly, her fingers pumping in and out of her pussy. Her daughter was so turned on! It was so cute to see. Nodoka wondered if getting her mother’s load would be enough to push Ranma over the edge or if she would need something more. Well, if she did, then Nodoka would be happy to provide that to her.  
  
“Ah,” Nodoka moaned, closing her eyes as she felt her dick twitch. “That did it, Ranma,” she said, her voice tight and tense. “Momma’s cumming because of you!”  
  
Nodoka pulled out of Ranma’s mouth. And just in time, too. She was already about to cum, and she had a better use for Ranma’s first load of semen of the day besides shooting it down her daughter’s throat. Not that that could ever be called a waste, but _still_.  
  
Instead, Nodoka pumped her hand up and down her spit-slick cock, aiming herself at Ranma’s belly. It was a _very_ obvious target. And one that would look so nice covered with semen too.  
  
Nodoka sighed in satisfaction as she started to paint her daughter’s swollen belly white. That felt good. That felt very, _very_ good. She shivered and sighed, panting in release as she covered Ranma’s heaving belly with shot after shot of semen. She was really backed up from last night’s production and it felt wonderful to unload all of it onto Ranma.  
  
“Momma,” Ranma moaned, her voice thick and choked with lust as well. “It’s hot, Momma.”  
  
Nodoka nodded, looking down at Ranma’s belly. The cum was already starting to run down off of it. But there was still a _lot_ pooled up there, sitting on Ranma and not going anywhere. What a _wonderful_ sight. Nodoka’s hands itched for a camera, to record this.  
  
And maybe take a shot or two of Ranma masturbating. Because her beautiful daughter was doing that as well, her fingers pumping in and out of her pussy as she rested on the table, moaning like the slut she was as she hurried to cum from getting her pregnant belly covered in semen by her own mother.  
  
“Yes!” Ranma squeaked, her back actually managing to lift off of the table a bit as she obviously and loudly reached her orgasm. “I’m cumming! It feels so good, Momma!”  
  
Nodoka nodded in satisfaction, watching Ranma twitch around on the table, barely managing to stay on top of it. Was it possible to ever get tired of the sight of her daughter’s pregnant body twitching in orgasm? Nodoka hoped not.  
  
Ranma slumped down, panting heavily and with a smile on her face. Nodoka stepped forward and ran a hand along Ranma’s cheek. Ranma nuzzled against it, almost purring as she did so. Nodoka chuckled and patted her again, before looking Ranma over. It seemed that Ranma had a _lot_ of milk inside of her udders, if she was still leaking even long after Nodoka had stopped touching her. Well, Nodoka knew how to take care of that.  
  
“Ranma,” Nodoka said, resting one hand on Ranma’s breasts, feeling the nipples digging into her skin. “Just look at the mess you’re making!” She chuckled. “Do you want Momma’s help with this?”  
  
Ranma nodded, a shiver running through her body. And she was right to shiver. Nodoka would gladly help Ranma drain the milk from her breasts, but that still meant doing things Nodoka’s way.  
  
A few minutes later, Ranma was kneeling on the floor, a big metal bucket in between her spread legs. Nodoka was kneeling behind her, her front pressed up close against Ranma’s back. In fact, her breasts were pressing against Ranma’s skin. They may not be as large as Ranma’s udders were, but they were still a _very_ nice size.  
  
Which still paled in comparison to Nodoka’s cock. There was just no way that she couldn’t get erect when pressed up against her slut of a daughter, especially when Ranma was naked. So rather than get hard halfway through and deal with the erection then, Nodoka did something a lot more enjoyable. She just started out with her dick buried inside of Ranma’s ass.  
  
It was a bit difficult, milking Ranma with her big stomach in the way. And a stomach that wasn’t quite big enough to rest the bucket on. So Nodoka would just need to squeeze down on Ranma’s breasts hard enough to send a jet of milk shooting out far enough to land in the bucket. Which was quite fun, especially with how Ranma responded to that sort of thing.  
  
It was almost as much fun as fucking Ranma’s rear, slowly driving her hips back and forth and moving her cock in and out of Ranma’s ass. Which really was very, _very_ fun for the both of them. The assault on both Ranma’s breasts and her ass were always enough to make Ranma turn into a moaning, twitching, red mess that would be leaking a small river of arousal.  
  
“How much milk do you think you’re going to make today?” Nodoka asked as she reached around Ranma’s body and grabbed her daughter’s large breasts. Her hands sunk into them a bit and she squeezed down a bit. “And how nice do you think it will taste?”  
  
“I think I’ll make a lot, Momma,” Ranma said, shivering and pushing herself back against Nodoka. She looked down into the empty bucket. “Maybe a liter or two?”  
  
Nodoka thought her daughter was being a bit too optimistic, but she wasn’t going to crush her daughter’s dreams. And who knew? Ranma _was_ making more and more milk as time went on. It might not be too long before she really did manage to make that much sweet, tasty white milk inside of her udders.  
  
“Let’s find out,” Nodoka said as she started to squeeze down on Ranma’s left breast. Her cock was already moving in and out of Ranma’s fat ass.  
  
Nodoka had gotten good at milking her daughter. Very, very good. She certainly had plenty of time to practice, seeing just how much of a leaky cow she had turned her daughter into. And that was a _very_ nice feeling, one that sent wonderful tingles all through Nodoka’s body when she looked Ranma over.  
  
The first spurt of milk shot out from Ranma’s nipple. She moaned sweetly and a shiver ran through her body. Nodoka licked her lips and did it again, angling the pressure to go from the base of Ranma’s breast towards her nipple. Just like milking a cow, she supposed. Again and again, making Ranma squeak and moan and gasp as Nodoka kept on working.  
  
Ranma’s breasts held far more milk than it seemed like they should. It took a while to properly drain even one of them. Not that Nodoka was complaining, especially as she kept on fucking Ranma’s ass, feeling her thick horse cock stretching her daughter’s butt out, remolding it to better fit around her rod.  
  
Nodoka could feel her orgasm starting to rise up inside of her. It would still take a long, long time for that to actually happen, but she _knew_ it would. And she was willing to wait, especially when she was enjoying herself so much fucking Ranma’s rear. In and out, in and out, over and over again in a wonderful manner. And all while doing an important job, making sure that Ranma’s overly full breasts didn’t get so full that they started leaking onto the floor.  
  
One of those breasts was just about drained by now. Nodoka nodded in satisfaction at a job well done, before switching to the other one. Ranma moaned and slumped forward a bit as Nodoka let go of the first breast. She patted Ranma on the thigh and leaned forward so that Ranma could see that Nodoka was smiling at her.  
  
“How are you feeling, Ranma?” Nodoka asked, still thrusting in and out of Ranma’s rear in long, slow, steady strokes.  
  
“G-good, Momma,” Ranma moaned, her face twitching a bit as she kept on getting used by her mother as a sex toy. “I’m feeling _really_ full.”  
  
“I bet you are,” Nodoka said happily. She patted Ranma’s left breast. “But only in certain ways, right? In others, you’re feeling nice and empty, I’m sure.”  
  
“Yes,” Ranma admitted, nodding her head up and down. “They just get so _heavy_ when they’re full of milk!”  
  
“That’s part of what being pregnant means,” Nodoka said with a shrug. “And for a year or two afterwards.”  
  
Or a lot longer than that, really. Nodoka was looking forward to her daughter having breasts full of milk for a long, long time. She hoped that her grandchildren would like to drink from their mother just as much as Nodoka enjoyed milking her.  
  
And speaking of milking, there was still one more breast to do. Nodoka started to squeeze down on Ranma’s right boob, feeling it shifting around underneath her fingers. Ranma gasped in relief as some of the milk came spurting out. Most of it landed in the bucket, though some of it ran down Ranma’s breast in an inviting white line, one that made Nodoka lick her lips at the thought of licking it up. Then it ran down even further, traveling along the curve of Ranma’s stomach, which was even better.  
  
The next few shots landed in the bucket. And all the while, Nodoka was fucking Ranma’s ass, feeling Ranma’s tight, hot hole wrapped around her. It was a marvelous feeling and from time to time Nodoka left off milking Ranma to instead squeeze her ass, feeling those large cheeks shifting around underneath her fingers as she dug into them.  
  
Ranma was enjoying this just as much as Nodoka was. She was gasping and moaning as Nodoka kept up the pressure on both fronts. She wasn’t actually _mooing_ yet, but Nodoka had high hopes for that starting in the next week or so.  
  
Nodoka stopped milking her daughter for a second and dipped her hand down in between Ranma’s legs. Sure enough, Ranma was soaking wet, and her pussy easily spread apart in front of even the gentlest of pressure. Nodoka smiled as she stroked the insides of Ranma’s pussy, watching (and feeling) her daughter shuddering and squirming around as she got toyed with. It was a _lovely_ sight, one that really sent a bolt of arousal right down to Nodoka’s cock and drove her that much closer to the limit.  
  
“Momma,” Ranma whined, turning her head to look at Nodoka out of the corner of her eye. “Momma, it feels so good. Thank you, thank you, I’m loving how I’m feeling.”  
  
“I’m sure you are,” Nodoka said happily, patting Ranma on the head with her other hand. “You’re such a slut, aren’t you?”  
  
Ranma just nodded at that. What else was there to say, really? It was obvious that she _was_ a slut, since she was naked, getting milked and had a dick in her ass. And had been knocked up by her own mother. That was the kind of thing that was hard to pass by.  
  
Nodoka slipped her fingers out of Ranma’s wet pussy and wiped them clean on Ranma’s skin. And then she went back to milking her daughter, making Ranma gasp and coo and whine as she slowly emptied Ranma’s udders of all of the milk that was inside of them.  
  
Nodoka’s orgasm was growing closer and closer to the surface. Any minute now, she was going to cum, cum and pump Ranma’s asshole full of hot, sticky cum. And that would probably be enough to push Ranma over the edge into her orgasm as well. And after that… well, there was still the whole rest of the day where the two of them could decide what it was that they were going to be doing.  
  
The thought of getting to spend plenty of time with Ranma put a smile on Nodoka’s face as she kept on milking and fucking her daughter.  
  
Ranma’s breasts were just about dry by now. There wasn’t any milk left in them and Nodoka had even managed to get most of it into the bucket, with only a small amount ending up on Ranma’s breasts and stomach. The white lines running down her skin still looked very nice and attractive, though, and Nodoka intently studied them as she kept on fucking Ranma, pumping her cock in and out of Ranma’s rear.  
  
Then she shifted her gaze a bit to look into the bucket. And that was a nice sight as well. It seemed Ranma had been closer to correct than Nodoka had. There wasn’t quite a liter in the bucket, but there was still plenty of milk inside of it.  
  
“Good job, Ranma,” Nodoka said, meaning every word. “Just look at how full you were!” She patted Ranma’s thigh and gave her an extra deep thrust as a reward. Ranma made the _cutest_ sound at that as she got split open by her mother.  
  
“Thank you, Momma!” Ranma moaned.  
  
And that, that sweet, lovely sound, was just what Nodoka needed to push herself over the edge. She gasped as she drove herself as deep into Ranma’s rear as she could, holding herself there, her fingers digging into Ranma’s thighs as she pressed herself up against Ranma.  
  
Nodoka’s dick twitched and pulsed as she started to cum. Even though she had just cum twenty minutes or so ago, she still had a _lot_ of semen inside of her, cum that was only going to end up in one place. And could there be a better spot than Ranma’s rear? Nodoka didn’t think so.  
  
She sighed in satisfaction as she started to pump her cum into Ranma. And Ranma took it all like a good girl, just the way she should. Nodoka shivered as Ranma gasped and pushed back up against her, wanting to get Nodoka’s cum just as much as Nodoka wanted to fill her up with it.  
  
Nodoka and Ranma looked into each other’s eyes as Nodoka filled Ranma’s asshole. Ranma made the _cutest_ sound at that, one that was just adorable beyond words. And made even better by how Nodoka squeezed down on her emptied breast and ran a finger along her clit. That was enough to push Ranma over the edge as well.  
  
Both mother and daughter came at the same time, moaning and sighing and loving what was happening to them. Ranma jerked her hips back and forth a bit, moving her ass up and down along the thick, hard shaft that was still pumping some semen into her. The look of bliss on her face as she orgasmed from getting fucked in the ass was a sight to see, one that Nodoka knew she would _never_ get tired of. She shivered and patted Ranma’s face.  
  
The two of them kissed, locking lips together. Ranma let her mother’s tongue thoroughly explore the insides of her mouth as she got kissed, completely submissive and pliant to whatever her mother wanted to do to her.  
  
Finally, the two of them separated. Nodoka pulled out of Ranma, quickly sliding a butt plug into her daughter so that there was no unsightly mess. And it would keep Ranma nicely worked up for a good long while, too.  
  
“Wasn’t that nice, Ranma?” Nodoka asked, stretching a bit and feeling her breasts bounce around. “The perfect start to the day, don’t you think?”  
  
“Y-yes, Momma,” Ranma said, swaying from side to side a bit and blinking rapidly. Anal orgasms, or orgasms of any kind, always took a lot out of her. “Thank you, Momma.”  
  
“Oh, not at all,” Nodoka said, rising to her feet. “Now, let’s get cleaned up and go shopping together. There are some wonderful maternity clothes I think you should try on.”  
  
Really, Nodoka thought that Ranma being pregnant was so much more enjoyable than herself being pregnant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Motherly Guidance Final**

  
Nodoka sighed happily as she slid in and out of her daughter. Ranma was still feeling so _wonderful_ around her horse cock. Tight and wet and hot. It really was wonderful. Nodoka smiled down at Ranma as she kept on fucking her.

Ranma was moaning like a slut as she looked up at her mother. There was a look of bliss on her face as she got stretched out by her mother’s dick. She was squeezing her large, leaking breasts as she got fucked.

Ranma would probably be giving birth in a day or so. She was _very_ pregnant, just about to pop. It was a pretty erotic sight, actually, seeing her huge belly jiggling back and forth as Nodoka slowly slid in and out of her. The way that Ranma was cooing and moaning whenever Nodoka hit a sensitive spot (and it seemed that Ranma was _all_ sensitive spots) made things even better.

“You look so pretty, Ranma,” Nodoka said with a smile, patting Ranma’s (Literally) hot, bulging belly. “And you feel even better.”

“Thank you, Mama,” Ranma moaned, squeezing down on her breasts and making milk leak from them, running down her tits in a small white flood. “Thank yooOOuu!”

An orgasm swept through Ranma. She panted for breath as she squeezed down _tight_ around Nodoka’s cock. It felt wonderful and Nodoka shivered. And then she kept on fucking her daughter, of course. How couldn’t she? Not only was she feeling horny, a good dicking was just the kind of thing that was needed to take Ranma’s mind off of what she was about to go through.

Nodoka was looking forward to using some pretty specialized artifacts. Not in a sexy way, but in a way that would make Ranma feel good. Even seventeen years hadn’t been long enough to dull the memory of just what childbirth entailed and Nodoka was glad to know that Ranma would be able to avoid at least _some_ of the pain and discomfort of giving birth. Not all of it, not by any means, but at least it wouldn’t be as bad as it could be, thanks to the collection of magical tools Nodoka had waiting.

Nodoka ran her hands down Ranma’s silky smooth skin and along her thighs, feeling the twitching underneath there. Ranma’s legs were widely spread in a very lewd pose for a very lewd girl. It was a joy to watch and Nodoka never failed to get turned on by looking at her daughter. Or at her son, of course, though it had been a _long_ time since she had gotten to fuck her little sissy boi. But that would change in the next three days.

“You’re going to be a good slut for your mother, aren’t you?” Nodoka asked happily, groping her daughter as she fucked her. “You’re going to keep on taking cock even after you give birth, aren’t you?”

“Of course, Mama,” Ranma said quickly, nodding her head. “I’ll fuck you whenever you want, wherever you want!”

Nodoka smiled at that. She really had done a good job in training her daughter. It was wonderful to see. She wondered if she should do the same to her grandchild (grandchildren, really, because she was planning to get Ranma pregnant once every year) and how many years she should wait before starting their training as well.

Well, that was still many years in the future. For now, why not just focus on how soft and tight Ranma’s pussy was? And it was _very_ soft and tight. Really, Nodoka was doing a good thing, fucking her daughter like this. The looser Ranma was before she gave birth, the better. Ranma was lucky to have Nodoka here to open up her pussy with her horse cock.

And to generally make her feel good all over. Nodoka shivered as she looked down at Ranma’s body. What a _wonderful_ sight. Part of her was tempted to take a picture in a few minutes of Ranma, still naked and exposed, with cum drooling out of her pregnant pussy. And then send it back to the Tendo’s, letting them know what a good job she was doing taking care of her child.

That would be a bad idea, obviously. It would disrupt the tranquility of the artifact that Nodoka was using to keep the gaggle of would-be lovers and rivals (often the same thing, especially for that Ryoga boy) out of Nodoka’s hair as she kept on molding Ranma into the perfect daughter and son. But it was nice to think about more people getting to see how wonderfully Nodoka had worked on Ranma, turning him or her into the perfect little child and sex doll for Nodoka.

She sighed happily and groped Ranma’s breast, her hand brushing against Ranma’s. Well, maybe later, once Ranma had some more children. For now, she just needed to make sure that Ranma felt as good as she could before giving birth to her _first_ son or daughter.

Nodoka couldn’t pick up the pace very much, not in Ranma’s pregnant state. But slow and steady could still feel _very_ good and neither of them were complaining. Especially not Ranma, since she had already cum twice. Nodoka hadn’t cum once, but that was alright. Fucking Ranma wasn’t exactly a bad thing, even if the ultimate pleasure hadn’t arrived yet.

“How are you feeling, Ranma?” Nodoka asked kindly, running her pointer finger around Ranma’s leaking nipple. Her fingertip came away wet.

“I feel great, Mama,” Ranma moaned, pushing back against Nodoka as much as she could. “You’re making me feel wonderful, Mama.” She smiled up at Nodoka, looking a tad strained. “And you’ll be here later, right?”

“Of course I will,” Nodoka said, nodding and patting Ranma on the head. “I’ll be with you every step of the way.” She smiled. “It won’t be as bad as you’re thinking.”

Ranma nodded at that and leaned back. She sighed and shivered. And then she moaned, the pleasure building up inside of her again. Nodoka smiled at that, still playing with Ranma’s body. It was such a _nice_ body, how could she do anything else? It was always a temptation to toy with it, especially since Ranma had gotten pregnant.

No matter where Nodoka was. In the house, yes, how _couldn’t_ Nodoka keep her hands off of her daughter there? But even in other places…

 _In retrospect she'd gotten a bit drunk off things. Not that she regret it. How could she regret it? She just had to look at her darling daughter walking down the street. Even nine months pregnant her darling little daughter was a picture of grace and beauty. She was walking down the street like a complete pro. Not a trace of hesitation or stumbling in those high heels! Even Nodoka couldn't walk in heels that high._

 _Just watching the pregnant girl bounce and jiggle, her tight dress barely containing the massive breasts was a treat. The stockings looked marvelous as well. Ranma had even gotten her makeup just right, and the earrings were a beautiful touch._

 _Nodoka's erect horse dick twitched with every step. And her heavy balls ached. Not that that was a surprise. She'd been a bit too worked up to properly fuck her daughter lately. What with that moronic monk's very belated message. 'Mixed up words' he'd said. 'Do not use the appendage on a woman.'_

 _The woman felt her teeth grind and she tried not to think about it. Instead she turned her attention to her daughter's proud strut. She really was beautiful. Why you'd never know that the girl had a custom made and enchanted butt-plug in her ass! That was a nice touch if she said so herself. Her first personal creation was working perfectly too. Perhaps a bit too well. Ranma probably should have been getting more looks._

 _Well, Nodoka couldn’t exactly complain over Ranma not getting too much attention, when that attention could lead to questions that would be troublesome to answer. It was just a pity that there was nobody else who could properly appreciate how nicely Ranma swayed her hips from side to side or how straight she was standing. Thanks to that butt plug, of course, that would either vibrate or shock her, depending on if Ranma was doing a good job or a bad one._

 _"Mama, I..." Ranma moaned breathlessly as they walked along._

 _"One more lap around the block dear. You need exercise, even if you're due soon." And she wanted to watch her daughter a bit more. "I know you need Mommy's big horse dick, but you have to bear it... And maybe beg better."_

 _Ranma had gotten pretty good at begging and convincing Nodoka that she needed her mother’s horse dick, but there was always room for improvement. Even what she had done yesterday had been pretty convincing. Holding her pussy open so that Nodoka could see how wet she was? An excellent idea. Saying that she was her mother’s breeding bitch? Also good. Gasping for cock or cum? Almost perfect. But almost wasn’t quite good enough._

 _Of course, those lessons would probably be learned a lot easier if Nodoka was able to resist Ranma’s body. But it was just so hard to keep herself off of her daughter. The way that Ranma looked and acted, well, Nodoka only had herself to blame for turning her redhead girl into such an enticing slut. How could she not constantly grope Ranma? And fuck her almost as often? Really, if Ranma didn’t have an even higher sex drive than her mother, there was just no way that she would ever have learned to beg for anything._

 _Nodoka probably wouldn't be able to hold back when she finally got home, but that was fine. The doctor even recommended sex at this stage!_

That had been a recommendation that Nodoka had been _happy_ to follow. In fact, it would have been hard as hell to _not_ follow it if the doctor had said anything about how a thick cock right next to the infant might have been a bad idea. Anal, titfucks and blowjobs were amazing, of course, but there was something about Ranma’s pussy that was so _very_ special.

Nodoka giggled slightly as she thrust herself _deep_ into Ranma’s pussy. Ranma moaned at that, twitching around on the bed and gasping. Sweat was pouring off of her, but she looked so _happy_. And her pussy was wet enough that Nodoka had no intention of stopping. Not until Nodoka got to feel as good as her daughter did, and had pumped her full of one more load of semen. Possibly the last load for a few days, depending on how quickly Ranma recovered from giving birth.

That would be a real trial, given how often Nodoka had fucked her daughter every single day. But, well, she’d just have to grin and bear it. After all, she wasn’t going to endanger Ranma’s health and safety over something as trivial as feeling horny. And anyway, Ranma’s mouth would still be perfectly useable, even if she was feeling so tired she couldn’t give a blowjob. Nodoka had some ring gags that would work _perfectly_ for holding Ranma’s mouth open no matter how tired she was.

The thought of Ranma tied up sent a shiver through Nodoka’s body. The jolt of arousal felt _nice_ and as she looked down at Ranma’s pregnant body, more images of her daughter tied up and presented for use came to her. They were too good to easily dismiss and Nodoka luxuriated in them for a while.

Nodoka could feel her orgasm rising to the surface. She was going to be cumming _very_ soon. In just a few more minutes. She shivered and forced herself to keep things slow and steady. Now, of all times, was _not_ the appropriate moment to slam into Ranma and leave her bruised, aching and contented.

Instead, she just focused on going in and out. Over and over again, in and out, nice and slow. That was the key, making sure that Ranma wasn’t jostled around too much. And at the end of it all? Well, an orgasm would be a wonderful reward.

“I’m going to cum soon, baby girl,” Nodoka said, smiling down at Ranma. “I’m going to fill that pussy of yours up with my cum again.”

“Thank you, Mama!” Ranma gasped, a smile blossoming across her face. “Thank you so much! I love getting your cum, Mama!”

“Of course you do,” Nodoka said, nodding as she felt Ranma’s well-developed muscles squeezing down around her cock. “You’re Mommy’s good girl.”

Ranma smiled at that. Then her eyes crossed before rolling up in the back of her head. My oh my, whatever could have caused that, Nodoka thought with a chuckle. Perhaps it was the way that Nodoka was emptying her balls into her daughter’s cunt once more, filling Ranma up with plenty of very sticky seed and making her cum. That just might drive actual thoughts out of Ranma’s head.

It was a _good_ orgasm. Most orgasms were good, of course, but Nodoka was really enjoying this one. It felt wonderful as she pumped her hips back and forth, making sure that every single drop of semen in her balls ended up inside of Ranma’s pussy. Where it _belonged_ , really.

Both Ranma and Nodoka were sighing and moaning as it happened. Nodoka more so than Ranma, but they were both making plenty of noise. Ranma was getting filled up with cum, her pussy slathered in sticky, hot, white semen. Nodoka’s cock and balls twitched as she made sure that every little drop was forced out of her.

Even for Ranma’s well-trained pussy, it was too much cum. Some of it started leaking out of her folds and running down her skin. Nodoka smiled to see that. It was always so _fun_ to leave Ranma a mess. And more than just her pussy was getting messed up as well.

Milk was leaking from Ranma’s breasts. That was _because_ she had cum, of course. Her body had been well-trained enough to make sure that would happen, that she would leak a bit of milk from her udders whenever the pleasure of an orgasm swept over her body. And with how full her breasts so often were, it was a good thing it did so.

Nodoka shivered and sighed as the orgasm started to die down inside of her. She grabbed Ranma’s hips and pulled herself out of her slutty daughter. There was a very lewd sound as she did so and Ranma moaned as she felt the still-hard cock sliding out of her.

It plopped to the floor, followed by a flood of semen. Ranma moaned and tried to cover up her pussy. How cute, she still wanted her mother’s semen inside of her, making her feel all warm and tingly. It brought a smile to Nodoka’s face as she patted Ranma’s cheek. And pressed her cock against her daughter’s face for cleaning.

“That was wonderful, Ranma,” Nodoka said as Ranma started to dutifully lick and suck at the cock. “You did a good job and I’m glad that you enjoyed yourself as well.”

Because things were, despite all the assistance Nodoka could provide, about to get painful. But the pain wouldn’t last and at the end of it all, a small miracle would happen.

Nodoka planned to love her new child just as much as her current one, and she was sure that Ranma would feel the same.

 *******

“Mama,” Ranma moaned, his voice high-pitched and slutty. “Mama, you feel so good in my ass!”

“Of course I do,” Nodoka said, reaching down and getting a firm grip on the ass in question. “Your ass was made to be fucked by me.”

Nodoka was glad to see that nine months of being a female hadn’t given Ranma’s male qualities any chance to come back. He was still as much of a girly bitch boi as he had ever been. Even more so, really.

Nodoka slid her hands up along Ranma’s flared hip and narrow waist. His skin was so soft and smooth underneath her hands. It was _perfect_ , just like pretty much everything about him.

Her hands went up and up until they finally arrived at his chest. At his _breasts_. Ranma had large, milky breasts, a hold over from when she was pregnant. It was _very_ fun to milk Ranma and then have him compare how much milk had come out from his udders versus how much had come out of his hairless, limp dicklet.

Nodoka kneaded and squeezed the large breasts, hearing Ranma’s breath catching in his throat as she did so. What a _sweet_ sound. And all the while, she was, of course, driving her dick in and out of Ranma’s rear, feeling his tight asshole squeezing down around her cock. She was hitting his enlarged prostate and that was making his cock twitch and jiggle. But not get hard, of course.

Nodoka wasn’t sure if she should put Ranma in chastity again. On the one hand, he did look so _very_ cute in it, the little pink cage fitting so naturally on him. On the other hand, it wasn’t as if it served much of a purpose beyond looking cute. Ranma had yet to get a single _actual_ erection ever since he had given birth. The most he had gotten was half-hard and even then, it hadn’t been _very_ hard. Not what anyone else would really call an erection.

That was just fine with Nodoka, of course. Well, she supposed she could always leave Ranma in chastity when she wanted to and leave it off when she felt like it. It wasn’t as if Ranma was going to be questioning her decisions, anyway.

Nodoka grabbed one of Ranma’s large breasts, both hands not quite meeting as she squeezed down on it. Then she lifted it up, until the nipple was pressing against Ranma’s mouth. He automatically wrapped his lips around it and started to suck. Nodoka smiled. Then she did the same with the other breast.

It was a tight fit, given how large the breasts were. But Ranma managed to do it and then he started to suck. Some milk dribbled out in between his glossy, plump lips, but Nodoka didn’t care about that. Anyway, Ranma looked _good_ with white splattered on his face.

And Ranma could even appreciate how good he looked. The two of them were front of a mirror, letting both Nodoka and Ranma get an excellent look at Ranma as he got fucked. Nodoka was behind him, so that there wasn’t _anything_ hiding his slutty, girly body from view.

Ranma’s small, soft cock was jiggling around and drooling precum as he got fucked. That was nice to see, _very_ nice indeed. Nodoka smiled and reached down to run two fingers down along the sides of it. It twitched around a bit and a bit more precum came dribbling out of it. How cute. She squeezed down, just a bit, feeling just how soft it really was. Then she moved her hand down a bit to his small, shriveled balls and cupped them. So soft and hairless. As was only proper for a sissy, of course.

“You’re going to make me cum, Mama,” Ranma gasped, grabbing at his breasts to make sure they didn’t fall down as he spoke. “You’re going to make me cum soon!”

“Go ahead and cum whenever you want to,” Nodoka said, patting Ranma’s butt. “It won’t make that much of a mess.”

Ranma would just have to keep quiet. Little Kei was still sleeping soundly in the next room over, after all, and there was no reason to wake her up. She’d be waking up soon enough, as it was.

Luckily, Ranma had gotten to be very good about being quiet when he came. Nodoka had helped with that by using various gags, of course, to properly train Ranma. She had come to realize that training Ranma would be something she’d spend her entire life on. But it was so _fun_ to do so that she couldn’t begin to feel upset over that. Not over Ranma.

Ranma went back to sucking on his breasts, draining some of the milk that had built up since Kei had last nursed at his breasts. And there really was a lot of milk to drain. Nodoka had thought that Ranma had been productive before, but she was only just now realizing what a real cow Ranma was. Giving birth had kicked his (or her) milk production into overdrive and it seemed that he was _always_ leaking, no matter what.

Well, it was hot to see, so who could complain? Not Nodoka, especially when it was such a savings on the food bill. She smiled and squeezed one of Ranma’s breasts, making him moan around his nipples. And she kept on fucking him.

Ranma’s ass felt wonderful around her cock. So _tight_ and hot. She absolutely loved it. And Ranma loved getting fucked in the ass as well, of course. Even more as a guy than as a girl. For some pretty obvious reasons, really.

Part of Nodoka’s mind, even as she enjoyed herself in fucking her sissy son’s tight ass, was thinking about what still needed to be done today. Going out for a walk, probably. It was such a nice day, after all. And it was always fun to show Ranma off. She wondered how many people would think it was grandmother, her daughter and her granddaughter going out for a stroll through the park if she went? And how many of them would think that Ranma was a complete and utter slut who couldn’t keep herself restrained even when she was with her mother and her daughter? Quite a few, probably, given what Nodoka was thinking she’d make Ranma wear.

But not so tight that anyone would be able to see Ranma’s cock, of course. Unless he lifted his dress and let them see how his soft cock was swinging back and forth, of course.

Ah, that was a lovely thought. There were quite a few lovely thoughts, really, Nodoka decided as she kept on sliding in and out of Ranma’s ass, listening to him gasp and moan and whine and beg for more. There was so very much she was looking forward to doing with him. Today and tomorrow and in the future. And there was no reason she wasn’t going to get to do every single one of them with him. Or with her.

“I’m going to cum inside of you soon, Ranma,” Nodoka said, running her hands all over her son’s body, feeling him up. “Do you think that you’re going to cum before that happens?”

“Maybe, Mama,” Ranma moaned, playing with his own breasts and swallowing heavily to deal with the milk in his mouth. “It feels so hot and good inside of me.”

Nodoka nodded. Then she adjusted her grip on Ranma to make sure that she was able to fuck him as hard as she possibly could. She took a deep breath and then got to work.

Nodoka started to _really_ fuck Ranma, forcing her hips back and forth and driving her dick _deep_ inside of Ranma’s ass. Ranma moaned, before his jaw fell open and no sounds came out from him at all. The look that was spreading across his face was absolutely beautiful and Nodoka smiled as she kept up the hard work, hammering into him over and over again, making his cockle jump and twitch with the force that was being delivered into him.

Nodoka could feel her balls starting to twitch as she got close to her orgasm. She swallowed and kept it up. She wasn’t going to stop _now_. Why on earth would she? Not when she was feeling this good and getting this close to an orgasm! Any second now, she was going to cum and give Ranma the ass full of cum he loved so very much.

Ranma said something that might have been ‘Mama’ or might have just been a sound he was making. It was hard to tell one way or another. And it didn’t matter much, since it was obvious what he _meant_. Tha he was cumming.

Ranma’s dicklet twitched around before pumping out a few thin spurts of watery semen that landed on the mirror. There wasn’t very much of it, not at all. As it should be, of course. There was _no_ reason for Ranma to be making a lot of cum. What on earth would he use it for?

Not at all like Nodoka. The sight of her son cumming was enough to push her over the edge. She moaned as she grabbed hold of Ranma, her fingers digging into his sensitive skin. And then she started to cum, forcing her cock as deep inside of him as she could manage.

It felt wonderful, of course. Cumming always did. She shivered as she unloaded shot after shot of semen into Ranma’s rear, feeling him twitching and moaning as she filled up his already stuffed ass with even _more_ cum. He was moaning and gasping and sounding exactly like the happy slut they both knew him to be.

Ranma pressed himself backwards, rubbing against his mother. Nodoka let him, of course. How could she turn her son down if he wanted to feel her pressing against him? She ran her hands over his body, feeling how soft and sweet he was. Her dick was still feeling good, pumping a few last shots of cum inside of him. It was a small miracle that his rear could hold all of it and Nodoka wished that there was a buttplug in arm’s reach that she could stuff inside of him, to make him keep his mother’s load inside of his rear for an hour or two. Oh well, she’d just have to be satisfied with seeing it dribbling out of his stretched ass.

The two of them stayed pressed together for a long moment. Ranma was trembling slightly, gasping for air as he looked up at his mother. Nodoka looked down at him, loving what she was seeing. Ranma looked so nice and vulnerable like this. A proper sissy for her to enjoy, no matter what. How cute. Really, how shockingly cute.

“I love you, Mama,” Ranma said quietly, leaning up to plant a kiss on Nodoka’s mouth.

Nodoka didn’t respond with words. Instead, she kissed Ranma back, taking him in a big, tight hug that wouldn’t really let him escape. Not that he tried, of course. He was quite happy to get hugged by Nodoka and kissed.

Ranma quickly ceded dominance to Nodoka. Her tongue explored the insides of his mouth, running along it and claiming it. She had done that many, _many_ times previously, but it was still so _enjoyable_ to do once again. And again and again and again, of course. Why would she ever stop having fun with her son?

A shrill cry from the next room provided an _excellent_ answer. Nodoka sighed and let go of Ranma, stepping back and moaning slightly as her cock slid out of her son’s ass. Ranma moaned at that as well, shivering as his butt was suddenly emptied out. He reached down to massage it before shaking his head.

“It’s a good thing you came when you did, Mama,” Ranma said, bending over at the waist to grab his panties and pull them up. “I’ll go see what Kei needs.”

“I’ll come with you,” Nodoka said, grabbing her own robe and quickly tying it closed. “You’ve still got a lot to learn about how to tend to a baby, Ranma.”

Ranma nodded at that and quickly finished dressing. Which didn’t involve much more than putting on a miniskirt, since it had been four hours since Kei had last eaten, which meant that it was probably time for her to nurse at Ranma’s breast again. But there were a _lot_ of other things that could also be making her cry, and Nodoka wanted to make sure that it wasn’t anything that Ranma couldn’t handle on his own.

The two of them walked into the nursery and Nodoka looked down at her daughter and granddaughter. Kei was an _adorable_ baby girl, so cute and sweet. When she was in a good mood, at least. And when it was the day. Neither Ranma or Nodoka were getting all that much sleep at night, but it was just part of dealing with a newborn. In one year, maybe two, they’d be able to sleep the night through. Assuming Nodoka didn’t spend all that time fucking Ranma, of course.

“Hey there, you cute thing,” Ranma said scooping Kei up and cradling her close to his breasts. “What’s the matter with you?”

Nodoka smiled as she watched Ranma tending to his daughter. Ranma was making a good mother, no matter what gender he was currently in. And Nodoka was planning to be a good mother as well. There wouldn’t be a father figure, but, well, looking at Genma, Nodoka wasn’t sure that was entirely needed.

Kei started nursing, her small mouth barely able to fit around Ranma’s nipple. Nodoka patted her sissy son on the shoulder and left the room. Inside of her heart, she was practically melting. How wonderful this was. Truly, how amazingly wonderful. She was so happy she could almost start crying.

Nodoka knew she had made the right choice in having Ranma come live with her. How was there any possible doubt on that, now? Ranma was right where he belonged.

Nodoka loved her family.


	8. Chapter 8

**Motherly Guidance Future**

  
It felt so _good_ to be fucked by her family. Ranma was shaking with arousal as her daughters drove in and out of her, their thick horse cocks filling all three of her holes. Kei, the eldest, was claiming her mother’s ass, while the twins, Tomoe and Kimiko were in Ranma’s mouth and pussy, respectively.  
  
Hiro, Ranma’s only son, was watching in the corner, his cheeks bright red as he rubbed himself against the table corner, trying to get a bit of stimulation to pass through his chastity cage. That wasn’t going to happen, of course. Not after Nodoka had found him masturbating one day. The cage had gone on the same hour and it probably wasn’t ever going to come off for as long as he lived here. After all, the only people who could use their dicks in the household were women. And even then Hiro sure looked like a girl in his blouse and skirt, he was nothing more than a sissy.  
  
“You’re so _wet_ around my cock, Mama,” Kimiko said, reaching up to grab her mother’s large, leaking breasts. “You’re such a slut.”  
Ranma was in her early thirties by now and she still looked _hot_. Really, amazingly, smokingly hot. It was thanks to her own mother’s efforts, of course. The artifacts that Nodoka still had a large supply of were keeping both her and Ranma looking beautiful and constantly horny. And it was a good thing that Ranma was constantly horny, because she needed to be able to keep up with what her daughters would demand of her.  
  
The three girls loved their mother. And they wanted to fuck her. Fuck her in their beds. Fuck her in the garden. Fuck her on the beach. Fuck her anywhere and everywhere. And they had learned how to fuck her underneath their grandmother’s careful, expert guidance. Was there anyone better suited to teaching someone how to fuck Ranma than Nodoka, after all?  
  
Ranma did have some standards. She had only started fucking her children after they reached puberty. In fact, she only _could_ have started to fuck them after her girls started to blossom. Some odd combination of Ranma’s and Nodoka’s curses had blended together, meaning that all three of her daughters, when splashed with cold water, grew horse cocks that were just as big and imposing as their grandmother’s. And the effect only happened once they hit puberty.  
  
Kei had kept that a secret from Ranma and Nodoka for a while, too freaked out over what was happening to her to want to tell anyone else about it. But one day, Ranma had discovered what her daughter had. And she had been so well trained by that point that there was only one possible option for her. She saw a thick, throbbing, rock-hard horse cock and did the only thing she knew how. She went to her knees and started to suck it.  
  
They had pieced together what had happened with that later. And when the twins hit puberty and the same thing happened to them, Ranma provided the same service. There was no effect on Hiro, oddly enough. But Ranma suspected that his magical effect was having Ranma’s male and female curses blend together, so that water didn’t trigger anything. He just naturally looked feminine.  
  
And these days he looked a lot more feminine than he would have naturally looked, anyway. The girls had been inspired by Grandma’s stories about how he had turned their mother into a sissy bimbo and wanted to do the same to their brother. And they were doing a _really_ good job of it. If Ranma didn’t know any better, she’d have thought that she was looking at an embarrassed, horny girl.  
  
“Come on, Mom,” Kei said, giving Ranma’s ass a hard slap. “Don’t you want to make me feel good? Squeeze down tight around my cock, slut.”  
  
Ranma did her best. And it really _was_ her best. Almost twenty years of sexual training had made her pretty damn good at sucking and fucking. The things she could do and _would_ do would amaze anyone who fucked her, if anyone besides her family ever _did_ fuck her.  
  
And sometimes Ranma fucked them as well. Mostly Hiro, actually. Not with her cock, of course. Ranma’s boi form still had a cock, of course. But it was tiny and soft and useless, better to be locked away in the cute cage that Ranma had used for years. Instead, whether boi or bimbo, she’d use a strap-on on her son’s ass, possibly while one of his sisters or his grandmother filled his mouth. Hiro got fucked almost as often by his family as his mother did.  
  
Maybe someday, Ranma would let Hiro wear a strap-on as he fucked her. That would _almost_ be like the sex he had never actually gotten. Or maybe not. His sisters had some firm ideas about how Hiro should get to have sex, and being the penetrating partner just didn’t fit into it. Ranma could overrule them, since she _was_ their mother, but they had a certain amount of influence on her as well.  
  
Like making her get down on her knees and beg for their cocks. Ranma would do it, too. She was _horny_ , just as horny as when she had been a teenager. Just as horny as her daughters were. But living over half of her life as a slut meant that she couldn’t and wouldn’t exercise any real control over herself. The ability to deny herself pleasure would only come if she was in chastity, a belt or a cage. And even when she was, she would still want to get fucked by her daughters and her mother. She was just that much of a slut, willing and able to service their cocks with her mouth or tits, not getting enough pleasure to cum from it but still overjoyed at what she was doing.  
  
So at times like this, when she wasn’t caged and her lower holes were getting stretched out by her daughters thick horse dicks? She was in heaven, loving every single second of it and doing her best to make sure that her daughters got to feel just as good as they used their slut of a mother.  
  
Ranma wasn’t wearing very much. She rarely did, since that would just make it inconvenient for her daughters or mother to use her whenever they felt like it. Whatever she did wear, had to be loose enough that she could take care of their cocks at a moment’s notice. So the only thing in Ranma’s body now were a pair of tight, shiny black tights and a choker around her neck. Later on, of course, there would be some thick, sticky cum.  
  
And there might not be the choker. It had only happened three times so far, but Nodoka’s cock was thick enough that a tight and inflexible choker really could burst when Ranma deepthroated her mother. Tomoe was _really_ keen on that idea and almost always fucked Ranma’s face, trying to emulate what her grandmother had done. She had never managed it yet, but her cock was thick enough that it was probably only a matter of time before it happened.  
  
“Come on, you whore,” Kimiko said, tugging on Ranma’s nipple and making the redhead clench up tight around her cock. “Don’t start slacking off now. Fuck yourself on my dick.”  
  
Ranma moaned around her daughter’s cock and did her best to make that happen. Her daughters _deserved_ to have their slut of a mother do her absolute best to make them feel good. Ranma loved all four of her children and wanted to make them as happy as possible.  
  
The twins were identical twins, or would have been if they didn’t have radically different hairstyles and ways of dressing themselves. Kimiko had hair that went all the way down to the small of her back and wore very feminine, girly outfits that matched her bright red hair and blue eyes. While Tomoe kept her hair so short it was almost a buzz cut and wore whatever was (mostly) clean and available (regardless of who it belonged to). Some days she wore almost as little as Ranma usually did.  
  
Kei went after her grandmother far more than anyone else. She wore old-fashioned Japanese clothing whenever she got the chance and generally presented the image of a beautiful traditional lady. Complete with the iron will that helped to keep her younger siblings in line. Her hair was several shades closer to black than Ranma’s although her figure was just as good.  
  
Hiro was just as feminine as his sisters in dress and voice. In fact, by now he wore the most girly and feminine outfits of any of them, with at least one major piece of clothing being pink almost every day. On top of that, his clothes showed off how feminine his body was getting, with breasts that grew larger every week and smooth, hairless skin.  
  
Of course, Ranma’s love for her children wasn’t based on how sexy they looked. She would have fucked each and every one of them regardless of their appearance. That was just what a responsible mother did.  
  
Just like how she was a responsible daughter (or son, though the difference was pretty tiny, all things considered). Whenever Nodoka wanted to fuck her, Ranma was always, always available to be fucked. It was just what a girl like her should do. Or a sissy like her should do. And it was just what Hiro should do as well, a lesson that he was naturally, easily taking to.  
  
Especially since he didn’t have any other options. Ranma could see her only son out of the corner of her eye and watched him as he moaned, humping back and forth and trying to get some stimulation for his poor, helpless cage. What a pity that absolutely nothing was going to happen. Oh well, he’d get to play with a dildo sooner or later. Right now, he could just focus on how happy his parent and his sisters were making each other feel.  
  
And Ranma was feeling _amazing_. The sensation of three thick cocks sliding in and out of her was something that never got old. The only possible way it could be better was if her mother was here as well, using Ranma’s fat, leaking tits as a sleeve to get off with. But Ranma wasn’t going to complain, not when she was going to cum soon, and doing her best to make her daughters cum as well.  
  
“You know, Mama,” Kei said, reaching down and sinking her fingers deep into Ranma’s ass, grabbing and squeezing at the big, soft butt that was wrapped around her cock, “Father’s Day is coming up soon. Could you start thinking about what you’d like us to do for you then?”  
  
Ranma had already started thinking about that. On Mother’s and Father’s Day, she would spend the day as the appropriate gender, as either a slut or a sissy. And be constantly humiliated for her lewd body, perverted desires and submissive attitude, of course. Last year they had all gone out to a restaurant and Nodoka had loudly explained why the celebration was happening and made Ranma lift the hem of his skirt to show off his leaking cage when some people had expressed doubt that Ranma was actually a man.  
  
Not that man was really the right word for him, of course. Nodoka had pounded that fact into him almost two decades ago, that there was nothing left for him but to be the best possible sissy, slut and whore of a mother to their children that Ranma could be. Ranma had pretty easily taken to the knowledge, though Nodoka had repeatedly driven the lesson home again and again, since it was just that much fun.  
  
Ranma nodded around the cock she was sucking. She would have to think about what would happen, how humiliating it would be and how much she would enjoy it. For that matter, Kei’s birthday was just in another month and she would have to do something special for then as well.  
  
Maybe having a nice one on one session with her eldest daughter. That would be nice, just the two of them. Kei could bend her mother around her will, taking the time to turn Ranma into the proper kind of sex toy that a gangbang just couldn’t let happen.  
  
But that was still a few weeks away and Ranma was getting fucked _now_. And it felt wonderful to be fucked. Ranma could feel her orgasm building up inside of her, quickly rising to the surface as she felt her holes getting stretched out by the three thick dicks that were plunging in and out of her, over and over again. Anyone would get turned into a slut if this happened to them. Since Ranma was already the biggest slut she had ever heard about, the effects on _her_ were even more pronounced.  
  
Ranma’s huge tits, still full of milk a decade and a half after the youngest of her children had gone onto solid foods, swung back and forth underneath her body as the force of the thrusts her girls were using rippled through her. They were even leaking, trickles of white leaking out of her nipples and running down her substantial curves.  
  
Ranma usually leaked at least some milk. That was another reason she didn’t wear many clothes. It was so much better to have the milk dry on her skin or splatter on the ground (one set of clothing Ranma would wear was a slutty maid costume) than soak through her clothes and demand constant laundry. But when she was turned on? Her body had been trained well enough that she released even more milk in those situations, the white, sweet milk almost pouring out of her and dropping down on to Kimiko as her daughter thrust up into her pussy.  
  
“We should hook you up to a milker one of these days,” Kimiko said, reaching up to squeeze Ranma’s full breasts and making more milk come pouring out. “We could make a fortune selling it.”  
  
“You say that and say that,” Haruka said, her voice a bit tense as she focused on fucking her mother’s mouth and throat, her dick making a large bulge appear in Ranma’s neck, “but you never actually _do_ it.”  
  
“Do you know how much a milker costs?” Kimiko groused, which was _also_ something everyone in the room had heard before. “I don’t have that much of an allowance.”  
  
“So just get a bucket and do it manually,” Haruka shot back. “Isn’t it way more fun to feel Mom’s udders underneath your hands than having to fiddle with equipment?”  
  
“You just don’t understand,” Kimiko said with a sigh. “The sight of her all tied up, those pumps hanging off of her chest as she moos,” she was really starting to play with Ranma’s breasts now, more milk flowing out of her redheaded mother, “that’s even hotter than milking her myself would be.” She paused and licked some of the milk off of her hand. “Plus I could do my homework or something and look up and see Mom just tied up there, mooing and moaning as she gets milked.”  
  
“That is an attractive image, Kimiko,” Kei said calmly as she Ranma’s ass, her dick traveling deep inside of her mother and rubbing against the thin wall of flesh that separated her and Kimiko’s cock. “But that would keep Mother all to yourself for too long.” She giggled. “With how much milk she produces? She’d have to spend all day on her knees.”  
  
“That would be such a terrible thing,” Kimiko said underneath her breath. Ranma was starting to wonder if she should chime in to calm things down. This was supposed to be a happy occasion where everyone enjoyed themselves. Even Hiro. Not another teenage bickering session. Then Kimiko sighed. “Fine, fine, I’ll just wait for you guys to move out and I’ll have Mom all to myself.”  
  
“And to Grandma,” Haruka pointed out, taking the chance, as usual, to dispute something her twin said. Not that Kimiko was any better on that subject. “Do you know how hard she’d be fucking Mom if we weren’t here?”  
  
“She might want to fuck Hiro instead,” Kimiko responded. “Wrap that tight sissy ass around her fat cock and break him in two.”  
  
Kimiko was speaking far louder than was necessary for her twin to hear her. It was obvious that the real subject of her remarks was Hiro. Who took the message to heart. Ranma could hear her sissy son whimpering even from where she was and Ranma was making _quite_ a few lewd sounds to distract herself with.  
  
She glanced over at Hiro again, wanting to make sure that her son was properly enjoying his time in chastity. It seemed that he was, judging by the needy, desperate look on his face as he rubbed back and forth, rubbing his fingers against his balls in a desperate attempt to get off. Ranma could remember doing that sort of thing, back before he had fully accepted that his cock deserved to be locked up and that there was no point getting any kind of stimulation from it.  
  
He probably was going to ask one of his sisters to fuck him later. Lately, they had been restricting his access to sex toys, taking away his vibrator and dildos (that they had gotten for him in the first place), saying that there was no reason for Hiro’s lewd body to do anything but satisfy actual people instead of toys. Ranma had thought that they might have been a bit too harsh, denying a sissy the pleasure of dildos, but she had come around after seeing how happy Hiro looked after getting to fuck himself on one of his sister’s cocks.  
  
Ranma winked at her son and Hiro shakily nodded back. She could see the pale pink chastity cage in between his fingers and thought she could even see the precum that was drooling from it. Hiro shakily waved back. Ranma was so _happy_ that her son was having a good time, just like he should. A sissy _should_ be deined and teased until he got to cum his brains out on a cock. That sort of treatment had made Ranma into the person she was today and she was all the better for it.  
  
The thought of everything that Ranma had undergone over her life here with her mother was intense enough that it only took a few more strokes from her daughters to make her cum. For the third time today, since she had woken up with her mother fucking her ass and then there had been what had happened over breakfast. And Ranma enjoyed this orgasm just as much as she enjoyed any of the others.  
  
Ranma moaned around the cock filling her mouth as she felt the pleasure spreading through her body, filling up every single inch of her as she got fucked _hard_. It felt good to cum, it always felt _so_ good to cum and she was _so_ happy that she could get to cum as her daughters fucked her. Wasn’t she the luckiest person in the entire world to get to have this happen to her?  
  
Ranma squeezed down _tight_ around the cocks in her butt and her ass. Ranma’s holes were still very tight, even after all these years of getting fucked by horse-dicked women. The tightness made it feel better for everyone and she was loving that extra bit of sensation right now. She moaned, twitching around as she felt the orgasm run screaming through her, jumbling her thoughts and making it next to impossible to think of anything but getting to be a nasty, horny slut who needed hard cocks like she needed water and food.  
  
Her daughters kept on fucking her straight through the orgasm. They knew what kind of whore their mother was and didn’t need to slow down to keep on pounding her, focusing on their own climaxes. Climaxes that Ranma was _very_ eager to give to them. Not only was it only fair to make someone who had made her feel this good cum in turn, she also loved cum. She loved the taste, the smell, the feel of it and she loved it most of all when there was a lot of it.  
  
And there was going to be a _lot_ of it. Her daughters would only give her small loads of semen if it had been an all-day sex session and this was the very first time that they had gotten to use either their mother or their brother. Ranma was going to get a _ton_ of cum pumped into her within the next few minutes.  
  
Ranma lifted her eyes to stare happily at Haruka. Her daughter was looking down at her with an intent expression as she fucked her mother’s throat. Ranma could _feel_ how hard and stiff and aching Haruka’s cock was. It would be any second now. And her other daughters wouldn’t be far behind.  
  
Even as Ranma thought that, Kei came. She moaned as she thrust herself forward, burying her cock as deep inside of Ranma as she possibly could. Ranma moaned as well, feeling the medial ring on her daughter’s shaft stretching her out as the dick went _deep_ inside of her.  
  
And then there was the cum. There was a _lot_ of cum, filling Ranma up as she got to feel the wonderful, amazing sensation of her rear getting filled with semen, the hot, sticky semen landing on her inner walls, clinging to her and making Ranma feel even hotter than she already was. There was a whimpering sound and Ranma couldn’t possibly tell who it was coming from.  
  
“Mother,” Kei moaned, her hands squeezing down on Ranma’s hips tightly, almost enough to hurt. “Mother, I love you so much.”  
  
Ranma’s mouth was too far down Haruka’s cock to reply but she managed to reach around behind herself and pat Kei’s arm in reassurance. Ranma loved her daughters too, just as much as they loved her. Even if, for some impossible reason, they weren’t fucking, she’d still love her daughters.  
  
Haruka and Kimiko both came within seconds of each other a few minutes later. Kei hadn’t even pulled out from Ranma yet and her slowly-softening cock was still stretching out Ranma’s ass and keeping the cum plugged up inside of her. So Ranma got to feel the wonderful sensation of all three of her holes getting filled with semen at the same time. And it really _was_ wonderful.  
  
Ranma gurgled and moaned as she felt the cum filling her up, painting her insides white. There was so _much_ of it and she loved every single drop of it as it filled her up, reminding her once again that she was a slut who was made to get fucked. That feeling was the best feeling in the world.  
  
Haruka’s cock was so far down her throat that Ranma had no choice but to swallow the cum that was flowing into her. Which was a bit of a pity, because Ranma really did like to keep cum in her mouth for a while, feeling it coat her tongue and getting to thoroughly enjoy the taste of it. But getting to feel the cum filling her stomach and sending a warm wave all through her body was pretty nice as well.  
  
Ranma went limp in her daughters’ embrace as she felt the slutty pleasure of getting creampied in all three holes wash over her. Her daughters weren’t doing much either, just staying where they were and letting the warm glow that came after an orgasm fill them up. Hands ran over bodies and Ranma really wasn’t sure which belonged to which.  
  
After a while, it finally ended, with Haruka being the first to pull out. Her cock plopped out and swung back and forth. Ranma had to cross her eyes to look at it, since the rod was right _there_ in front of her. Haruka saw her looking and chuckled.  
  
“Really, Mom,” Haruka said, wrapping her dainty fingers around her cock and rubbing her shaft clean on Ranma’s face, “if you could live off of sucking cock, would you do it?”  
  
“Possibly,” Ranma said, her voice a bit raspy from the thick cock that had been using her throat so roughly. “But I sure would miss Grandma’s cooking.”  
  
There was a round of giggles at that as the three girls pulled back from Ranma. Ranma shivered and sat down heavily as she realized once again how _empty_ she felt without some nice, hard cocks inside of her. And how much cum there was leaking out of her. She looked over and saw Hiro, still looking pent-up and eager, staring back at her. His cock must be trying so hard to get hard, but the cage was stopping anything from happening.  
  
“Hiro,” Ranma said, laying down and spreading her legs, “come over here and help your mother get cleaned up.”  
  
“Yes, Mama,” Hiro said in a weak, shaking voice. He stumbled over towards Ranma, his legs obviously barely working. It was so _cute_ , just like a lot of things about him. He went to his knees in front of Ranma, his shoulder-length hair swaying from side to side. “Am I going to eat you out, Mama?” Hiro asked in his high-pitched, feminine voice.  
  
“Of course you are,” Kei said, kneeling down behind Hiro and guiding her brother’s head down to their mother’s crotch. “You’re going to get every drop of Kimiko’s cum out of Mother.”  
  
Kimiko and Haruka were standing over Hiro, stroking their cocks and smiling as they looked down. Ranma could see that their eyes were going to Hiro’s ass as he pushed it up while moving his head down far enough to get at Ranma’s pussy. Maybe the second round that would be starting in the next twenty minutes or so wouldn’t involve Ranma getting fucked. Hiro _would_ look pretty cute getting spitroasted by his sisters, though. _Really_ cute.  
  
Ranma sighed in satisfaction as she felt her son’s tongue start to lap at her pussy. Hiro wasn’t as good of a cunt-licker as he was a dick-sucker, since his sisters preferred to use their cocks on him instead of their pussies. But he wasn’t _bad_ at taking care of Ranma, either.  
  
Of course, sometimes Ranma helped Hiro practice his blowjob skills. Both by being down on her (or his) knees next to Hiro and showing him what to do… and by putting on a strap-on and letting Hiro practice that way. The latter method always felt so _weird_ , since Ranma, of course, didn’t feel anything. And on top of that, well, Ranma had never used his dick to fuck anything. Not once in his entire life. So to look down and see his sissy son sucking the fake cock that was jutting out from Ranma’s crotch always threw him for a bit of a loop.  
  
But this, feeling a skilled tongue and soft, plump lips pressing against her folds? Ranma knew _all_ about that sort of thing. She moaned and wrapped her legs around Hiro’s head, trapping her son in between her thick, firm thighs and not planning to let him go until she was satisfied.  
  
Hiro knew that, of course, and started licking, even as Kei kept on tubbing his hair and making sure in her own way that he stayed right where he was, sucking and licking and being the slut he was supposed to be.  
  
Ranma shivered, feeling Hiro’s tongue moving around inside of her. He was _good_ at this. Of course, he wasn’t as thirsty for cum as he properly should be. That would change in time, she was sure. Ranma could remember how much she had grown to love semen after all. And Hiro had so many more advantages than Ranma did when it came to being trained into a proper sissy slut. There wouldn’t be any nine-month stretches were the training would be put on hold because _Hiro_ was pregnant, after all.  
  
Hiro’s tongue swirled around Ranma’s clit, licking and teasing the stiff nub. That sort of thing always felt wonderful. A shiver ran straight through Ranma’s body, all the way up to the top of her skull. She moaned and smiled, looking down past her large and still leaking udders to Hiro’s head. She couldn’t actually see much of his face since he was so intent on eating her out.  
  
Behind Hiro, his sisters were lifting his dress, staring down at his butt and his caged cock. Kimiko and Haruka were whispering to each other softly enough that Ranma couldn’t actually make out what it was that they were saying, but she could get a pretty good guess anyway. They were going to be fucking their brother soon enough. And Kei? Maybe Kei and Ranma and Nodoka could get together to have some fun of their own. Kei still had a lot to learn from her grandmother about how to properly tame and treat a slut, after all.  
  
Ranma could feel the cum getting licked up out of her pussy, the tongue swirling around inside of her, reaching _very_ deep in to make sure that Hiro got every last drop of his sister’s semen, just like he should. He was such a good boy, after all, who was quickly learning to accept his place as a sissy slut in the household. And he had such a great role model to learn from. Just like Nodoka taught her granddaughters how to properly control sluts, Ranma loved teaching Hiro (though example) how to be a sissy slut for his family.  
  
Ranma loved her family.


End file.
